Something's Fishy
by uralicClavichord
Summary: "Are you kidding me? I'd be a sea dweller any day!" Eridan has had enough of that insufferable prick that his moirail has fallen for. The mustard blooded landdweller called Sollux. He will never understand what it's really like to be a seadweller. But Eridan has a plan to get him in the water.
1. Chapter 1

Im baaaaaaaack! I've been working on quite a few stories. I just thought i'd get a headstart on them first. I'm kind of really into homestuck now. I may be changing my user name soon. just a heads up. This popped in my head and i couldn't stop thinking about it and finally, i wrote it down. i do not own Het-i mean Homestuck.

~Kolko

* * *

><p>twinArmegeddons [TA] began trolling arsenicCatnip [AC]<p>

TA: hey ac, ii have a job for you.  
>AC: :33 *ac looks at her furiend Pawllux with alertness. She is interested in the job you have mentioned*<br>TA: ac, thii2 ii2 2eriiou2. 2top 2crewiing around.  
>AC: :33 *ac sighs in dismay* fine…<br>TA: anyways, ii'll cut two the cha2e  
>TA: you're good at huntiing, riight?<br>AC: :33 i take down the mightiest of beasts everyday.  
>TA: how good are you at fii2hiing<br>AC: :33 fishing? I guess I'm purretty good. Why do you ask? :?  
>TA: okay, 2o my lu2u2 ha2nt been feeliing well lately and he ii2nt takiing iin the miind honey ii giive hiim.<br>TA: by that ii mean he ii2nt diige2tiing iit.  
>TA: and by that ii mean he alway2 end2 up throwiing iit back up all over me.<br>AC: :33 ewwwwww :pp  
>TA: yeah iit2 dii2gu2tiing.<br>TA: but he liike2 fii2h apparently and ye2terday ii triied miixiing iit wiith miind honey and ii thiink he2 2tartiing two get better.  
>AC: :33 that's good! :33<br>AC: :33 how much fish do you need?  
>TA: about 5 kg<br>AC: :33 woah!  
>TA: can you get iit two me asap?<br>AC: :33 I can get it to you at dusk tomorrow.  
>AC: :33 I will catch a furiety. then I'll make sure it's nice and flayed and maybe even sautéed.<br>TA: wow. thank2 ac!  
>AC: :33 no purroblem.<br>AC: :33 but iim purrious. Wouldn't Fefurri be the better one to ask about this?  
>TA: ii'm talking with her twoday about iit.<br>TA: we're meetiing for 2moothiie2  
>AC: :33 cool!<br>AC: :33 well I'd better start. Bye Pawllux!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA].

Later...

"So Fef, what pathetic land dweller are we seein' today?" Eridan asked as he scratched his arm a little. Feferi shot him a glare.

"Eridan, you be nice! i want you to promise to not fight with him!" she lectured. Eridan sighed and scratched at his neck. Feferi had told him this no less than ten times on the way here.  
>"Okay…" he mumbled. He then scratched his other arm. "Ugh! I hate it up here! It's always so dry and filthy…and it's not…helpin'!" He then began clawing at his arms and back before Feferi grabbed his hands with and iron grip.<p>

"Whale, maybe it would help if you stopped scratching!" she reprimanded. Eridan sighed still fidgeting a little. They then got to their table at the place they were going to get drinks at. Eridan grumbled.  
>"I hate scalin'! And I hate this time of the sweep!" he groaned. Feferi gave him a sympathetic look. She then waved over to someone.<p>

"Eridan please promise no weapons will be raised," she repeated.  
>"Fef, you said this like a million times. What–" he was cut off when he saw Sollux.<p>

"What the fuck?!" Sollux said.  
>"Oh hell no!" replied Eridan. Eridan stood up.<br>"Stop!" Feferi yelled, "Can you two just have a decent conversation with me without blowing up the place?!" The two sighed.  
>"Fine…"<br>"Whatever…"  
>"Good. Now let's sit down and enjoy our beverages," she said. The two obeyed but still glared each other down. They were able to talk for a while about Sollux's problem. While the two were distracted, Eridan kept secretly scratching himself. He had eventually tuned out the conversation. It was just so itchy and irritating. And if Sollux saw…ugh! he'd never hear the end of it.<p>

"Eridan?" He jumped.  
>"What?"<br>"Do you want to help?" Feferi asked.  
>"Um…yes sure," he stuttered even though he had no idea what she just said. She smiled.<br>"You two are getting along better than I thought," she said.  
>"Okay, something's up," said Sollux, "Did you hit your head on a boat today fish face? You just seem out of it." Eridan scowled.<br>"Not…in the mood Sol…" he growled.  
>"What's his problem?" Sollux asked. Feferi sighed.<br>"It's a seadweller thing Sollux. You wouldn't understand," she said. The two continued an unrelated subject. _Ugh, why did I even go with her?! This is torture._ He felt his hand scratching his arm again on impulse. Feferi looked away from Sollux did two seconds. She had eyes like a shark. Eridan however didn't notice.

"Eridan!" she scolded, "Are you scratching again?!" He blushed.  
>"N-No…" he lied.<br>"Eridan give me your arm," she commanded. Eridan didn't move. "Eridan!" She grabbed his arm and lifted his sleeve. Feferi gasped. There was a huge patch of violet scales glittering on his arm. They were almost covering the entire arm.

"I know…it's bad. I'm sorry. I just caved in!" he whimpered.  
>"Holy shit! What kind of rash is that?!" Sollux said.<br>"Around this time of year, many seadwellers start scaling. Our skin begins to itch and irritate us and if we scratch scales appear," Feferi explained, "Eridan has areally rough time during the second spring. His skin is already sensitive on land too. And I keep telling him to not scratch!"

"If you were a sea dweller, you wouldn't last a day!" Eridan spat. Sollux laughed.  
>"Are you kidding me? I'd be a sea dweller any day! With your money and your social status, I'd trade it all in a heartbeat," he replied, "You guys have it MADE. No need to worry about any needs or money! Poof! Right there!"<br>"Oh please! You'd be covered in scales by now!" Eridan growled, "And besides, you can't even swim!"  
>"But if I can breathe underwater, it wouldn't matter," he said, "I'm going to use the load gaper." He then stood up and left. Eridan laughed a bit.<p>

"What a lowblood vernacular," he said, "Seriously Fef, what do you see in this guy?"  
>"You can clam it," she said. She looked out the window. Eridan double checked to see if anyone was coming. He made his move. He looked again at Feferi. He smiled. The overconfident prick won't know what hit him.<p>

Sollux then returned. Eridan smiled. He chuckled a bit.  
>"What's so funny asshole?" Sollux asked.<br>"Oh nothin' a land dweller like you would understand," he said. Sollux glared at him as he finished his drink.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux had a health mask over his nose and mouth and was on the roof.<br>"Sorry, there will be fish tomorrow," he said, "but will you please eat this? You love mind honey." The bicyclops looked at the substance before greedily ingesting it. Sollux smiled. "Feel better?" he asked. He heard complaining from his lusus' stomachs. He was then sprayed with a yellow fluid. He sighed. "You are. The worst," he said. He then wiped off his face with a rag and removed the mask. He then felt hands on his back.

"Boo!" He screamed. He looked behind him.  
>"AA, how did you get into my hive?" he asked.<br>"You left your door unlocked," she said. He sighed.  
>"I need a bath," he said. She looked at him confused. "Ah, sorry. I've been hanging around sea dwellers all day." She nodded. He explained to her his situation.<br>"Oh that sucks," she said, "Why don't you use that fancy 'bath tub' of yours?" He smiled.

"Hey aa, it's been a while since I saw you," he said, "How about a hug?"  
>"Get away!" she said, "You're all sticky and smelly!"<br>"Come on just a hug?"  
>"No! Hose off!" He started running. She tried to run but Sollux had already caught up. "Ugh! Sollux stop!" She was now covered in the substance. "I swear this mind honey is going to be the end of me." The two then laughed. He sighed.<p>

"Seadwellers have it made," he said, "But I'd rather be mutant blooded than live in the sea. The land suits me better." She smiled.  
>"Me too. But then again, I wouldn't mind being able to breathe underwater," she replied, "Who knows what I could dig up underwater?"<p>

"Well, do you want to rinse off now?" he asked.  
>"Yeah. That sounds like a good idea," she replied.<br>"You should rinse off too," he said.  
>"I have an Ablution trap at home," she said.<br>"Does it dispense water?"  
>"...no."<br>"Then you will shower here," he said.  
>"Okay, but you're more disgusting so you shower first," she replied.<br>"Okay," he said. He entered the bathroom first.

"Sollux I'm stealing a shirt!"  
>"Okay!" he called. The two were almost the same size and closer to each other than they were to any other troll. He entered the shower and tried his best to rid his body of the wretched yellow fluid. He was then somehow lost in the warmth of the water. He felt a warm and incredible feeling. But he knew the hot water wouldn't last long. And neither did the feeling. He suddenly felt excruciating pain in his lower abdomen. It was as if he was stabbed in the stomach. He tried to ignore it, but the pain kept getting worse and worse. It got to the point where couldn't even stand. "Aradia…" he hoarsely called. She was probably in the kitchen raiding his meal vault by now. He just curled up on the floor of the shower.<p>

Later…  
>Aradia banged on the door.<br>"Sollux! You've been in there for thirty mintues!" she called, "Everything okay?" There was silence. Not even the hissing of the shower. "Sollux?" She thought she heard a moan. "I'm coming in."

"No wait!" She stopped. "W-Wait until I'm decent." She waited. She heard sounds of pain from inside. "Okay good enough."

She opened the door. The room had been steamy at one point, but had now cooled. Sollux was now curled up on the floor in his shirt and bee boxers. He was still wet. His face was twisted in anguish.  
>"Sollux? What happened?!" she asked.<p>

"My stomach…" he rasped.  
>"Do you feel sick?" she asked. He shook his head. "Can you stand?" He shook his head. "Want me to move you to the couch." He nodded. She scooped him up in her arms and carried him to the couch. "It feels like a knife is ripping through my stomach," he said. She set him on the couch.<br>"You're not warm…" she said, "Maybe it was something you ate?"

"Or drank…" he sizzled in anger, "Agh! It was that stupid chumbucket! He must have slipped something into my smoothie!"  
>"Eridan?" she said, "Figures he would."<br>"AA hand me my husk top," he requested. She retrieved the computer. "Thanks. You can go shower," he said. She left as Sollux logged on to Trollian.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA].

TA: alriight fii2h breath, what diid you 2liip iintwo my 2moothiie?  
>CA: has it finally hit you?<br>TA: tell me how two fiix iit. NOW.  
>CA: jegus sol, calm dowwn<br>CA: I'll tell you  
>CA: if<br>TA: what now?!  
>CA: you stay awway from fef<br>TA: thii2 ii2 2tupiid.  
>CA: evverythin wwas goin fine til you showwed up!<br>CA: of course there is a second option  
>TA: what'2 that<br>CA: be my kismesis  
>TA: ii'd rather liive wiith the paiin<br>CA: it'll only get wworse…  
>TA: ii don't care<br>CA: you'll regret this  
>TA: iim 2ure ii won't.<br>CA: fine. But don't say I didn't wwarn you  
>CA: I guess Fef and I wwill be seein you soon<br>TA: what do you mean by that?  
>CA: you'll find out soon enough<br>CA: see ya later, sol

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA].

Sollux sighed. He did feel his stomach getting better though. Aradia then walked in.  
>"Want me to stay with you?" Aradia asked.<br>"I think I'll be okay," he said, "I'm starting to feel better." She smiled.  
>"Bye Sollux! Get well soon!"<br>"Bye AA." She then exited his hive.


	2. Chapter 2

It is so cold here and school is cancelled. It's so cold, everyone's trapped inside their homes. So you can say we're all...Homestuck. ahaha, yeah, that wasn't funny. I do not own homestuck.

~Kolko

* * *

><p>Sollux woke up to big yellow eyes staring at him. He screamed. Nepeta laughed.<br>"AC don't do that," he said.  
>"I have the fish," she said, "Want me to help you feed him?" Sollux sat up. He felt normal. As if nothing had ever happened.<br>"No I think I'm fine," he said, "Thanks though. Nepeta exited. "I really need to remember to lock my door." He then began to take the fish upstairs. The smell of the fish would have smelled rancid to him any other day, but today it smelled…delicious. Then again, he hadn't eaten yet. He was relieved that his lusus didn't throw up all over him. After locking up the spare fish, he then continued on with his day.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>Sollux was in the middle of coding when his stomach interrupted him. He travelled to his kitchen and scanned the meal vault. Fish, fish, and more fish. Hey, this wasn't the meal vault. This was the large cooling device where he stored all the fish. All the fish were small and about the size of his hand. They scales glittered a shiny silver. Actually, the sardines were disgusting. Only someone shithive maggots would eat them like potato chips. They were not beautiful but a dull tarnished grey and smelled completely rancid and raw. Like said, only someone who makes out with fish in their spare time would actually enjoy these slimy disgusting pieces of shit.<br>_

* * *

><p>Karkat knocked on his friends door. He checked the door. Locked as usual. He then grabbed the spare key in the plant. Everyone knew he kept two spare keys in the plant. It was so obvious. But instead of telling Sollux about knowing the secret, they just drove him crazy by telling him he never locked his door. It always drove him nuts. Karkat entered and threw the keys back in the plant.<br>"Sollux! I'm here for the thing!" he yelled. No reply. "Okay, I'm going to raid your meal vault now!" He then opened the cooling device.

"Oh my fuck…" he said. In the cooling device was Sollux surrounded by sardines. He was swallowing them like candies. "Okay, I know you like the fish princess but this is ridiculous!" Sollux looked up.  
>"Fish?" he asked offering him a sardine. Karkat stared at him in awe and disgust.<br>"Sollux…just…what the actual fuck?!" Karkat was about to explode in confusion.  
>"Kk, I haven't eaten all day," he replied.<br>"Sollux, you hate this stuff," said Karkat, "isn't that one of the reasons you two broke up?"  
>"I don't know why, but I love these things," he said popping another fish in his mouth.<br>"Okay, yeah. Are we doing this or not?" he asked.  
>"Maybe we can set it back today," he said, "I just don't feel–"<p>

"Sane?!" Karkat replied. Sollux got out of the box of fish. He then went to the sink and poured himself water. "You're weirder than usual today, you know that?" He looked over at Sollux who now had his head under the faucet. "What the fuck are you doing now?!"  
>"I'm drinking water. My squeel pipette is really dry. Stupid chumbucket…" He then continued drinking.<br>"Why do you blame him?" Karkat asked. Sollux once again withdrew his head away from the sink.

"Yesterday he slipped something into my smoothie while I was hanging out with him and ff. Yesterday I had a terrible stomachbomb. I guess what he slipped in has multiple effects," he explained, "Wow I'm so thirsty." He put his mouth under the faucet. Karkat then shut off the water.  
>"Hey!"<br>"I'm only trying to help man."  
>"That's not helping."<br>"Well SORRY!"  
>"Whatever, do you want to play a game or something?"<p>

Later...  
>Karkat and Sollux were in the middle of playing Super Smash Trolls. And as usual, Karkat was getting his ass kicked. But he then kept demanding more and more rematches. The television boomed: "This game's winner is: Troll Zelda!" Karkat growled.<p>

"You technically have two characters with Troll Zelda and Troll Sheik!" Karkat yelled.  
>"Maybe you can choose a better character than Troll Captain Falcon. I'm just better than you. Admit it," replied Sollux, "I'll prove it to you and I will beat you with Jigglypuff." Karkat thought a bit. The little pink fiduspawn monster was useless! There's no way he could loose to that!<br>"I'm going to crush your stupid little pink creme puff!" he yelled. Sollux smiled. He then popped another fish in his mouth.

The game boomed: "This game's winner is: Jigglypuff!" Karkat sat there with his mouth wide open.  
>"…How the fuck is it even possible…to kill someone…just by SLEEPING ON THEM?!" he said. Sollux had a proud grin on his face. "Fuck you man."<br>"Hey! It's not my fault you suck at this game," he said, "Now say it." Karkat sighed.  
>"Fine! You are the Super Smash Trolls master," he grumbled, "Are you happy now?"<br>"You will never beat me Vantas," he said, "If you want we can play Mega Thresh 5 and we can be on a team?" Karkat sighed.  
>"Fine…" he grumbled, "Wait, that game doesn't hit the shelves for three months." Sollux raised his eyebrows. "Of course you have it."<br>"You want to play?" he asked.  
>"Are you fucking kidding me?! LETS DO THIS SHIT!" he cheered. Sollux began to go upstairs to his secret attic space. It was where he kept all his illegal pirated games.<p>

Sollux was almost at the top of the steep, narrow stairs when he suddenly seized up. The excruciating pain in his stomach hit and took him by surprise. He cried out but was cut short when he slipped, tumbling backwards down the stairs. He groaned. His face began to burn. He heard Karkat's footsteps running towards him.  
>"Damn it Sollux! Did you fall down the stairs again?!" Karkat yelled. He went to Sollux who was curled up, arms around his face. His chin was bruised a little from the fall but other than that he was unharmed. His stomach pain was gone now.<br>"KK…"  
>"Sollux? Are you okay? Did you get the game?" he asked.<br>"My face," he said, "It feels like it's on fire."  
>"Your face isnt yellow. Is this that Eridan thing you were talking about?" Karkat asked. Sollux let out another moan. He began gagging a bit. "H-Hang on Sollux. I'm going to make him fix this!" He stormed off to Sollux's husktop which sat on the coffee table by the game station. Sollux then was on his hands and knees. He sounded like he was choking on something.<br>"Are you okay?" he asked.  
>"Water…" he gasped, "My…meal tunnel…" Karkat quickly ran over to the sink and got a glass of water. "KK!" he called. Karkat responded.<br>"What do you need bro?"  
>"Carry me to the couch?" Karkat tried to lift his friend from under the arms.<br>"Shit! Sollux, how much do you weigh?!" Karkat gasped as he dragged him.  
>"Hey, AA has no trouble lifting me," he said. Eventually Karkat made it to the couch. Sollux then turned on the sink and stuck his hear underneath. He began logging on to Trollian. "KK, contact FF about this too," said Sollux. Karkat nodded.<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA].

CG: HEY CHUMBUCKET! WHAT DID YOU DO TO SOLLUX?!  
>CA: oh hey kar. Wwhats up?<br>CG: QUIT IGNORING ME FUCKASS! TELL ME HOW TO FIX HIM SO I CAN PLAY MEGA THRESH KING 5.  
>CG: WHAT DID YOU SLIP INTO HIS SMOOTHIE?<br>CA: somethin wwe sea dwellers call gillwweed  
>CG: GILLWEED?<br>CA: yes. It's a sea dwweller thing kar. You wwouldn't understand.  
>CA: hey are you busy later?<br>CA: wwe could see a movvie or somethin  
>CG: FIX. HIM. NOW.<br>CA: okay okay. Givve me a break kar.  
>CA: I'vve got to go. I'm in the middle of somethin. But after I'm done I'll come ovver.<br>CG: UGH. FINE!  
>CG: BUT YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR PROMISE!<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA].

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling cuttlefishCuller [CC].

CG: HEY FISH GIRL. HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF GILLWEED?  
>CC: S)(ore I )(ave! I'm surprised you know about it.<br>CG: WHAT DOES IT DO AND HOW DO YOU GET RID OF IT?  
>CC: w)(y do you need to know? Did you ingest some?<br>CG: I DIDNT. SOLLUX DID.  
>CC: w)(at?! 38O<br>CG: APPARENTLY YOUR MOIRAIL SLIPPED SOME INTO HIS SMOOTHIE OR WHATEVER AND NOW HIS STOMACH IS KEEPING HIM FROM PLAYING VIDEO GAMES. WHICH SURPRISES ME.  
>CC: o)( my cod! I'll be rig)(t over!<p>

cuttlefishCuller [CC] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG].

Karkat looked over at Sollux who was now on the couch. He had his hands clasped around his lower face. He cringed. Karkat looked at him with sympathy. Sollux then reached for his glass. Karkat froze. He then blinked a few times.  
>"No fucking way…" he gasped.<br>"KK? I-Is something wrong?" Sollux asked. Karkat just stared at him slightly shaking. He stepped back a little. "What?! What's going on?! Tell me!" he asked. Karkat turned off the husktop.

"Why don't you see for yourself?" he said. Sollux took the husktop. He then stared in horror at his reflection. Sollux had fins on the side of his face.


	3. Chapter 3

I fell down the stairs yesterday. IT KEEPS HAPPENING! I think I'm okay now, but i do not own Homestuck.

~Kolko

* * *

><p>Sollux gaped in horror at the image he saw in the reflection. He touched the side of his face. The fins were no exaggeration. He tried to move them. They wiggled on the side of his face. Sparks sizzled from his eyes. He quickly booted up the husktop and began logging onto Trollian.<p>

"Sollux! Please try to calm down," advised Karkat.  
>"Calm down?! I have fins on the side of my fucking face! How am I supposed to calm down?!" he said frantically logging in and booting up Trollian. There was a knock on the door. "Who's here?!" Sollux asked.<br>"Feferi said she was going to come as soon as she could," he said, "She is going to help."  
>"Fantastic…" he lisped. Sollux wrapped himself in a blanket and buried his face in the couch. Karkat ended up getting the door. Both Feferi and Eridan stood there. Feferi had a hand on Eridan's cape.<p>

"I heard what happened. Where is he?" Feferi asked. Karkat pointed to the couch. Eridan invited himself in.

"Um…hey sol…" he said awkwardly.  
>"Okay, who the fuck invited him?!" Sollux snapped slightly muffled by the couch. Eridan poked at him a little.<br>"C'mon Sol, I'm sorry," he said with a bit of laughter in his voice. Sollux flipped him off.

"So…what exactly is wrong with him?" Karkat asked.  
>"Gillweed is a substance only found in the sea. It can be used to make another organism…um, aquatic," she explained.<br>"You mean, he's turning into one of you guys?" Karkat asked.

"Well that depends on how much was ingested," she said, "But basically."

"You made fun of me yesterday and said you would rather be a seadweller," said Eridan, "Still want to be one now?" Karkat chuckled a bit.

"Okay that's good revenge," he replied, "Sweet sweet revenge!" Sollux responded with his favourite finger. "Sorry not sorry on that one Sollux." Karkat high fived Eridan.

"Guys, can we be a little more sympathetic. Going through this process is excruciatingly painful," Feferi said, "However, water dulls the pain and speeds up the process."

"Really?" Karkat said, "So maybe let him soak in an ablution trap?" Feferi looked at him weird. "It's a crevice that has a faucet and you can fill it with water and cleanse yourself."

"Ohh! I've heard of those. A bath tub?" she asked.  
>"Yeah yeah whatever," grumbled Karkat. Eridan tried to lift off the blanket from Sollux's head. Sollux swiped at him.<p>

"Whoa! Sol!" Eridan cried.  
>"What is it now fish dick?" Sollux snapped.<br>"Let me see your arm again," he said. Sollux didn't move. Eridan started poking him.  
>"Don't touch me!" he growled. Eridan grinned. He then took a seat on the couch. But since Sollux was already on top of the couch, so he leisurely sat on the troll like he was a couch cushion. Sollux grabbed the ends of his scarf and began choking him.<br>"Fef!" Feferi came to them. She gasped at the sight of his arm. She then pulled the blanket off of Sollux to get a better look. His arms now had fins on them.

"Oh my cod…" she gasped, "Eridan, how much did you give him?!"  
>"I don't know! About a handful?" he replied. She facepalmed.<br>"Eridan! That's WAY too much!" she said, "He must have a ginormous knot in his stomach by now!"  
>"Wait, what?!" Sollux reacted.<br>"Well SORRY. I didn't know!" he replied.  
>"What's wrong?" Karkat asked.<br>"Many things," said Feferi, "Gillweed doesn't digest. It stays in your stomach and takes root when you contact water. Then it will latch on to the inside of your intestines and start to grow throughout your body adapting the organs for sea dwelling porpoises."

"So what your saying is, this thing is still inside me and it's turning me into a seadweller?" Sollux asked.

"Whale, not exactly. You have had a very large overdose. So, it's still growing. You're beyond a seadweller. If it keeps growing," she explained, "You can become some sort of mutant thing. Or die. One or the other."

"WHAT?!" he sat up straight.

"I have to get the tonic to make it stop growing and loosen it. Only then is it possible to attempt to remove it," she explained, "But it would be best if you all stay here. I have the tonic at home. I didn't think it was needed before."

"Whale, it would best if you glubbing hurried!" Sollux snapped, "I want this thing out!"

"Eridan, stay here. And whatever you do, do NOT give him water! That will only speed the process!" Feferi warned before leaving. Sollux glared at Eridan who had a nervous smile on his face.  
>"I hate you so glubbing much…" he growled.<br>_

* * *

><p>Sollux got up from the couch. His face was completely yellow at this point.<br>"Wow Sol…" Eridan said.  
>"What the fuck do you want now?!" Sollux snapped.<br>"It's just…your fins look really good on you," he complimented.  
>"Just glub off!" Sollux then stormed to his respiteblock.<br>"Sol–" They heard the door slam.

"There goes my chances of playing Mega Thresh 5," said Karkat.  
>"Wait, hold on. Sol has Mega Thresh 5?!" Eridan asked.<br>"Why wouldn't he?" Karkat said, "He's Sollux."  
>"That ass! He probably has the next Modern Shorefare too!" Eridan grumbled.<p>

He then retraced Sollux to his respite block. The door was locked if course. Eridan knocked on the door.  
>"Um...hey Sol…" he began.<br>"GO AWAY!"  
>"I just wanted to say I'm sorry..." he said.<br>"SORRY?! Sorry doesn't cut it fish dick! I'm going to live the rest of my life as this…thing and it's all YOUR fault!" There was shakiness in his voice.  
>"Wow, way to make me feel even more guilty," he mumbled, "I'm so…so sorry. Is there anythin' I can do?"<br>"Unless you have the heaviest pain killers on Alternia, then no! You have no glubbing idea how much this hurts! It's like being mauled with a chainsaw!"  
>"I'm sorry, I don't know what that's like! Fine, you want me gone, I'll leave!" he said.<br>"ED, wait." Eridan stopped. "There is…one thing you can do for me…"  
>"Anythin'!"<br>"I need some peace and quiet, so could you get me a glass of water before you leave?"  
>"Yes. I will," he replied.<p>

Eridan went to the sink.  
>"So what did he say?" Karkat said.<br>"I'm pretty sure I'm not going to ask him about the game. I could only imagine his reaction right now..." Eridan shuddered, "I'll just leave him a glass and maybe we can talk or somethin'?" Karkat shrugged. He filled up the cup and began heading to Sollux's respiteblock.

"Where are you going?" Karkat asked.  
>"Sol asked for some water. I think he's havin one of his moods," explained Eridan. Karkat swatted the plastic cup from his hand.<br>"You nooksniffer! That was the one thing Feferi told us not to do!" Karkat growled.  
>"Oh yeah," said Eridan, "Well, what game were you playin' before?"<br>"Super Smash Trolls Brawl," replied Karkat.

And so the two battled each other on the Super Smash Trolls Brawl game. They dueled many battles but in the end they were simply evenly matched for each other.  
>There then was the creepy hissing noise that scared the shit out of both of them. They slowly turned around. It was just the sink. The two thought for a moment. The sink…something's not right here. After ten seconds, the two idiots finally pieced it together. Under the sink was Sollux, head under the sink, gulping down water.<p>

Karkat shot up from the couch. Eridan followed the action five seconds after. Karkat literally lunged at Sollux and knocked him aside. The two were struggling in a fight against each other. So far, Karkat had Sollux pinned. The two both hissed at each other. Karkat was then surrounded by a blue and red force.  
>"Hey no fair! You can't use psi–" Karkat was then flung into a wall. Sollux got back on his feet, which now had small fins protruding from the heel. Suddenly Eridan's scarf was around his eyes.<br>"What's the matter now Sol? Can't see?" Eridan taunted as he struggled to keep him down.

"Hey! Let go!" he growled, "Get off me!" Eridan was able to pin him down. He and Karkat pinned his limbs and carried him to the couch.

"We're going to keep a special eye on you," said Karkat. Sollux grumbled. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sollux shot up.

"Who is at the door?" he demanded.  
>"How the fuck am I supposed to know?!" Karkat snapped. The knock came again. Sollux bolted for his respitblock. He then slammed the door. Karkat followed him. He pounded on the door.<p>

"Sollux! You can't just lock yourself in your respiteblock whenever someone comes," he said.  
>"Watch me!"<br>"Is it really that big of a deal if someone sees you?" Karkat asked.  
>"You don't get it kk. You just don't get it!"<br>"Shove it down your ignorance shaft. Listen to me drama queen! I'm letting them in," he explained.  
>"Kk, no! Please!"<br>"What?!"  
>"Just please don't…I just don't want to see anyone right now." Karkat sighed.<br>"Fine," he said with a tone, "I will reject them into the hallway." Karkat then began to the rumpusblock to greet the visitor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Valentines day and I'm technically not alone. Woohoo! I do not own Homestuck. I may finish up some Hetalia Fics later. I'm thinking about it again.**

**~Kolko**

* * *

><p>Karkat went back to the rumpusblock where Eridan was already hitting on Aradia.<p>

"Oh Aradia! Am I ever glad to see you!" Karkat said.  
>"Oh, is something wrong?" she asked, "Did someone die?"<br>"Unfortunately no," mumbled Eridan.  
>"Hey Aradia, you're really close to Sollux, right?" Karkat asked.<br>"You could say that," she replied.  
>"Well, he's kind of in a really rough spot. Could you talk to him?" he asked, "Please?" She nodded and headed to his respiteblock.<p>

She sighed and knocked on the door.  
>"I said go away ed!"<br>"Sollux?" she called, "It's me."  
>"AA? W-What are you doing here?"<br>"Breaking and entering," she said, "You?"  
>"I'm in a bit of a…fishy situation…"<br>"I heard," she said.  
>"Hey aa?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"Can I talk to you about something?"<br>"Of course, you can talk to me about anything Sollux, you know that," she promised.  
>"Um…remember how you said we'd help each other through anything no matter how weird it was?"<br>"Uh…I guess…"  
>"Ah…shit this hurts…"<br>"Are you okay? What's wrong?" she asked.  
>"Um…"<br>"Sollux, unlock your door," she requested.  
>"I-I cant."<br>"Why not?" she asked.  
>"Because I…" he said, "You're going to freak out if you see me like this…"<br>"It can't be that bad," she assured, "Is it as bad as the time where you had really bad acne?"  
>"Worse than that."<br>"You as a pupa," she suggested.  
>"Worse."<br>"Is it worse than that one time where you had that really weird rash and–"  
>"Getting warmer..." She chuckled. "I guess you're right. I can't really look less repulsive than I did before."<br>"Let me in now?" she asked, "The only way to help you is to let me in. Please?" He sighed.  
>"…okay fine, but please, don't freak out okay?"<br>"I promise I won't," she assured. The door unlocked with a click. He then opened the door. She examined his body.

"Well, go ahe–" he was cut off by a hug. Aradia was very much of a hugger and normally hugged things out a lot if the time. But whenever she hugged someone, well…it almost felt like you were being squeezed to death. "AA…too tight…" he gasped. She put him down.

"Sorry," she said. A smile broke across his lips.  
>"Oh what the heck?" She was surprised when he hugged her again.<p>

"AA, I don't want to be a seadweller. I want to stay here on land with you and kk and tz maybe even Vriska," he spilled, "I belong here. I don't like the sea. My blood is the exact opposite to theirs. The fact that I can't swim doesn't help either. AA I don't know what to do. Please help!"  
>"I promise I will help you through this. Besides, you like Feferi a lot, right? You'll be fine if you stick with her," she assured. A smile began to stretch across his face. The smile didn't last long. He soon felt a surge of pain in his legs. He then collapsed on to the floor. "Sollux?" He moaned. Aradia ran off to get Karkat and Eridan. Sollux clutched his knees to his chest. He soon heard multiple footsteps running towards him.<br>"Sol? Are you ok?!" Eridan asked.  
>"My legs…" he groaned.<br>"What do we do?" Karkat asked.  
>"Well, I think we should get him to the couch first," said Aradia.<br>"Good idea," said Karkat. Karkat tried helping him up. Sollux's legs would not cooperate. "Okay, it would help it you at least attempted to fucking move!"

"I don't think he can," said Aradia, "Here let me help." She then scooped him up and carried him to the couch.

"Okay, how does she does that?!" Karkat said. He sighed and followed them into the next room.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"Please?"<br>"No!"  
>"Please?"<br>"No Sollux!"  
>"Come on man, I'm dying here!" Sollux complained.<br>"I'm not giving you any!" Karkat snapped.  
>"Then at least quit holding it in front of my face!" Sollux snapped back. Karkat put away his glass of water. There was a moment of silence.<br>"Eridan…I will give you Modern Shorefare 5," he said. Eridan was a bit edgy on the decision.  
>"Do you want it to get worse? If the water doesn't I promise I will," he said. Sollux crossed his arms which he found rather hard to do with the fins on his arms.<br>"Why do you care?" Sollux asked.  
>"Because I almost pity you," said Karkat.<br>"Aww, that's nice Karkat," said Aradia.  
>"I said ALMOST. I still hate you," he snapped. Sollux chuckled.<br>"I guess I'm just too pityable," he smirked. His face then twisted to a grimace.

"Are you sure we can't give him anything?" Aradia asked.  
>"What's the point? I'm going to die anyways," said Sollux.<p>

"Hey! It's not so bad after you die," she said, "I hear everything's okay after you pass on."  
>"Is it?" Sollux asked.<br>"Yeah! I hear the afterlife is okay. You don't feel doomed anymore," she said.  
>"Unfortunately, I'm probubbly going to live so go on and brag about it," he said.<br>"Don't knock the dead. They're already talking shit about you," she replied.  
>"Well shell them to–" Sollux's body suddenly seized up. He squeezed his eyes shut. He began having spasms. His breathing became staggered.<p>

"Sollux," said Karkat, "Sollux say something." Sollux began gasping and choking. As if he couldn't breathe. A look of terror came to Eridan's face.

"Stand back," he ordered, "Let me through and don't touch him!" He then began to take off Sollux's shirt. He tried to defend himself. "Trust me," he said looking straight into his eyes. He removed the shirt and tossed it aside. Large slits were forming at his sides.

"What's happening to him?!" Karkat asked. There was then a knock on the door.  
>"His lungs are turning into gills," he replied, "Not good." The knock came again.<p>

Eridan dashed towards the door. Feferi burst in before he could open it and ended up smacking Eridan in the face with the door. She pulled out a red bottle.

"What the hell took you so long?" Karkat snapped, "He can't breathe."  
>"Karcrab shut up and Solfish open wide," she said. Sollux obeyed. She poured the fluid into his mouth. He then closed his eyes. Everyone suddenly heard…snoring? His breathing was shallow, but he was breathing air. "Let him rest…everything will be fine soon. I know Sollux doesn't in have one in his hive, but do either of you own a bath tub?" Karkat and Aradia looked confused.<p>

"Oh! I know what you mean!" Aradia said, "Yes I remember. Yeah mine doesn't work."  
>"What are we talking about?" Karkat asked.<br>"An ablution trap," translated Aradia.  
>"Ohhhh! Yeah mine works. Why do you need it?" Karkat asked.<p>

"He's extremely dehydrated. Now that the polyp is dead we can rehydrate him. Also, you may want to have a vomit vessel near him when he wakes up," she said. Karkat made a confused and disgusted face.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>After carrying Sollux to Karkat's house, they set him down in the bath tubablution trap as Karkat got the waste bin.

"So, then do we just leave him in the ablution trap overnight?" Karkat asked.

"Yes," said Feferi, "After that, the effects will have reduce to minimal and we'll take him for about a week."

"We'll?" Aradia asked, "What do you mean by–" she then heard noises from Sollux.  
>"He's waking," whispered Eridan. Sollux slowly blinked open his eyes.<p>

"Where…am I?" he asked.  
>"At my hive," said Karkat.<br>"Am I cured or somefin? Am I–" he paused. A very unpleasant sound came from his stomach. Eridan handed him the bin. "Oh c–" he was cut off but his own stomach fluids. Black fluid leaked from the side of his mouth. Everyone's faces turned sour.

"Bluh!" Everyone said in unison.  
>"What's wrong with him?" Eridan asked.<br>"He's just cleansing his stomach of the Gillweed. It's actually better that he coughs up more fluid so that he doesn't choke on the solid," she explained.  
>"BLUH!" all cried again. Sollux made a sound. It was an airless noise that sounded like he was choking on something. Feferi then wrapped her arms around his midsection for aid. Finally, he hacked up something that finally landed on the floor a decent distance away. Everyone cried out another "BLUH!" Sollux gasped for air. The thing that was now on Karkat's floor looked like a black tentacle ball the size of a small fist. "BLUUUUUUHHHHHH!"<p>

"What the fuck is that thing?" Karkat said now on Eridan's shoulders.  
>"That was in his stomach," said Feferi.<br>"Oh cod…that's so disgusting…" groaned Sollux turning to throw up again.

"So, do we put him in the ablution trap now?" asked Karkat.  
>"Yes, for tonight, that's where he will stay," said Feferi.<p>

"Wait, for tonight, where am I staying the rest of the time?" Sollux asked.  
>"Since the effects won't be wearing off for about a week, I was thinking you'd stay with us!" Feferi cheered.<br>"Us?"

"Yes! You will stay with Eridan or me in our sea dwelling home for about a week," she said elated, "Isn't that exciting Sollux?" Sollux then threw up again before he could respond.


	5. Chapter 5

I realised that this scene was messed up for some reason so i am re uploading it. sorry about that.

~Gl'bgolyb

* * *

><p>Sollux was freezing cold when he awoke the next morning. Of course, he had slept in the bath tub last night and the water had eventually cooled overnight. He got out and wrapped a towel around him. He then examined himself in the mirror. His opening gills on his sides had become long ugly scars now. Nothing had really changed other than that. However, the fins on the back of his heels were starting to disappear. Somehow, he didn't feel tired this morning. He didn't have much to pack. Feferi said she would provide everything for him. There was now one tiny problem. He wasn't the best swimmer. But he figured he'd have to adapt to that as well. He stared at his reflection longer.<p>

"Ready?" He turned around to see Karkat.  
>"Im not shore if I can do this kk," he said, "I can't even swim! And my lusus-"<br>"Well, I guess you better learn fast," said Karkat, "And I'll take care of your lumbering lusus."

"Thanks kk," he smiled. He then noticed something. "Kk, have you gotten shorter?" Karkat's face flushed with anger.

"No I did not shrink!" he growled. He then realised that instead of being at Sollux's shoulder height, he was barely at his torso. He slowly looked up and eventually found his head. "Damn..."

* * *

><p>Later...<br>Sollux was waiting at the pier. Feferi was going to be here any minute. Hopefully. He had been waiting for 25 minutes. He sighed. There were hands on his shoulders.

"Have you been waiting for a while?" asked a voice. He turned around to see Aradia.  
>"Maybe," he replied. She sat next to him.<br>"I'll wait with you," she said. He stared out at the sea.  
>"…thanks," he said. Silence.<p>

"Sollux, can I give you some advice?" she asked. He nodded. "I don't know if it's just how I am around highbloods, but i suspect something…fishy going on. No pun intended."  
>"What do you mean?" Sollux asked.<br>"All I'm saying is be careful," she advised, "You're not guaranteed safety here." He nodded.

"Okay aa, I'll try," he sighed, "I'm not shore about this shoal thing anyways. I mean, things are perfectly brine between us since she and I broke up, but this may change everyfin. What if we end up back together again?"

"I'll be happy for you. You really like her don't you?" she asked. He shrugged.  
>"I'm not even shore anemonieymore," he said.<br>"Why did you even break up? You two seemed to be getting along well," she asked. He sighed.

"I forget. Maybe it was because I didn't like the water or that I couldn't swim. Or because she always went up to the surface to sea me and I couldn't come down and sea her or somefin. Or she thought that I–"

"Hey! There you are!" The two turned around to see Eridan. "Where the hell were you?! We have been waitin for like ever! Let's go!"  
>"I was waiting on you fish dick," he snapped.<br>"No more chit chatting. Fef has some huge schedule planned or somethin. She's probably already mad. Just get in," he said with impatience.  
>"I can't," he replied, "I still can't swim dumbass!"<p>

"Well here, let me help!" He then pushed Sollux off the dock. He landed in the water with a big splash. Aradia gasped. Eridan turned around to face her.

"Water you lookin at?! Go on! Get! Nothin to see here! Now go and do…whatever you peasants do," he said, "Shoo! Shoo!" She glared at him. She then stormed away. "Stupid landwellers…" Eridan then plunged back into the water.

Meanwhile, Sollux was sinking deeper and deeper. He noticed there were paper cuts all over his hands. How did those even get there?! Whatever the reason, the salt water made them sting like hell. He was running out of air. I haven't even learned how to use my gills yet, he thought, that's it, I'm dead. This is how I'm going to die. Damn it, can't I die in a way that's ironic or maybe a bit less boring. Like mauled by a cholarbear or killed by fake magic. Why does it have to be effing drowning?  
>He then saw a blur of another troll swimming towards him.<br>It was Feferi. She smiled at him and embraced him. She said something but it was so soft he could barely hear it.

"Breathe," she said, "Breathe dummy!" Yeah no shit! He swallowed some water. He ended up coughing and sputtering. The disgusting taste of salt water filled his mouth. Feferi rolled her eyes. She grabbed him and brought him up to the surface. He gasped for air. He was hacking trying to get the salty water out of his throat. "Not that way dumbass!" she said, "You have to breathe! Don't gulp down the saltwater! Are you that stupid?!"  
>"BLUH! How do you live with this taste?!" he gasped.<br>"Well if you don't swallow it, it won't taste as bad!" she said. She held something in her hand. "I made you these. They may be better for you to wear." She handed him a pair of goggles. The goggles had one blue lens and one red lens. He smiled.

"Thanks," he said. He took off his glasses and put the goggles on.  
>"Now breathe like this." She inhaled the air and then exhaled. "You reelly can be stupid sometimes." She began to let him go.<p>

"Ff! Don't–" he was drowned out by the water. He began to sink again. Okay Sollux, just breathe. He inhaled the water. Hey this isn't too bad. It was rather refreshing. Feferi swam in spiralling circles around him. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him along. He just dragged on through the water. She turned to him.

"You have to swim along with me silly!" she said.  
>"Wait, we can talk underwater?!" he said.<br>"Duhh!" she said, "Kick your fronds along with mine." After a while, he finally got the idea. "Now paddle your arms with the motions. It should come naturally." She then let go of his hand.

Sollux kicked his legs and paddled his arms. It took him a while, but he got used to it. He then began swimming in rings. He was really fast too. A smile lightened his face. He swam in more circles then began spiralling and spinning happily. He swam back to Feferi with a smile upon his face.

"See what you've been missing?" she said.  
>"I feel…" he started, "I don't know how to say it…"<br>"When we don't know what to say, we just say glub," she explained.  
>"Well then…glub…" he said slightly blushing. She giggled.<p>

"Glub glub!" she replied.  
>"Glub!"<br>"Glub! Glub! Glub! Glub!"  
>"Glub glub!"<br>"Glub glub glub glub glub glub!"  
>"Okay I think that's enough," he said.<br>"Glub…" she sighed. She then laughed. Sollux smiled a bit too. There was a bit of silence.

"Has any one told you that you look adorabubble with fins on your face," she asked.  
>"Actually yes," he replied.<br>"Oh. Well it's true!" she said. Feferi then embraced him and held him close to her. She kissed him on the cheek. A blush of gold flushed his face. The pretty tone of Feferi's giggle rang in his ears. He smiled.

"Hey! Bee boy! Quit your flirtin!" Eridan yelled. Sollux turned to face Eridan. "So, did you learn how to swim yet?" Eridan teased.

"I wouldn't challenge him Eridan," said Feferi, "He's really fast."  
>"Yeah and I kind of almost died so I'm not in the mood. Maybe later I can kick your ass," he said. Eridan scowled. Feferi then lead the two to a bluff overlooking an area. Bright coral created a beautiful array of colours accenting the background to the stone arches. The place was void of troll life, but that was to be expected since most were cooped up inside playing video games. The moonlight made the schools of fish shimmer like crystal. Fish were abundant. All sorts of varieties of all different colours swam throughout the breath taking scene.<p>

"Welcome to our home!" said Feferi.


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry about the mess up i dont know what happened. Here is the real chapter.** I am so sorry i haven't been updating. I just havent found time to get to a computer. But before i leave on my dream trip i thought i should post this. Oh! Guess what? After many MANY attempts, i finally remembered the password to my iPod. Incase you don't remember, all my Hetalia stories were on my iPod. So, i have started those up again as well. So my Hetalia fans, expect to see some updates soon (well, in about two weeks. I'm going on vacation). I can't wait to show you what i have in store for you guys. Enjoy the chapter!

~Kolko

* * *

><p>Sollux woke up from the underwater cocoon. He hardly heard the voices at all. He slept with merely faint whispers. He opened his eyes to see another pair of eyes with W shaped pupils staring back at him. He screamed. The red and blue cuttlefish that had followed him around yesterday was on the outside of the coon.<p>

"You little fucker," he whispered. The door suddenly burst open. Feferi swam in.

"I heard you scream. Is everyfin alright?" she asked.  
>"I'm fin," he replied, "I just got a little...startled." Feferi saw the direction of his gaze and looked at the cuttlefish. She burst out laughing.<p>

"Oh Mithos, you really like Sollux, don't you?" she said petting the creature. It happily purred a cuttlefish purr because everyone knows that cuttlefish totally do that. It is a scientific fact. Sollux glared at the cephalopod who was clearly enjoying the attention. That cunning little bastard.

"So, what's going on today?" Sollux asked.  
>"Whale maybe we can eat first and discuss at breakfast," she said. Sollux nodded.<p>

He then began to follow Feferi down the long staircase. He got caught up in looking at all the pictures hung up. Each one was a pink blooded young female troll. They all looked rather similar to Feferi. All had the same symbol and very long hair that looked like it was never cut. Most had glasses and had the same horns as Feferi. Was that some sort of weird tradition? Are these her ancestors? There were birth and death dates on all of them. These girls didn't live very long. Most were from three sweeps to 7 sweeps. Royal bloods live for hundreds of sweeps. What happened to all these trolls? He shrugged. It's her home. It's probably personal. Which reminds me, I wonder what Aradia's doing back at home…

Meanwhile, on the land...

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" cackled the gamblignant, "What now Jones? We got your teammate. What do you do?" Jones scowled. Team Scourge had Team Charge at a huge disadvantage. They had captured Pupa, now they had the amulet and her teammate. The legislacerator rolled her dice. A favourable outcome.

"Quickly! To the super fast getaway vehicle!" Mindfang ordered They ran to a large tractor-like vehicle with their hostage. The horn beeped many many times.

"Get in the mothafuckin vehicle!" said the stoned getaway driver.  
>"Arrividercci Jones!" sneered Mindfang. They then sped away at 35 kilometers per hour (21 miles). Jones smiled.<p>

"They seemed to have forgotten my secret weapon," she said. She rolled her dice. 60! Perfect! She whistled. She heard the distant running. "Ho! My noble steed!" The running stopped. And there was...Equius in a horse costume. She began to climb on. "Ho my noble hoofbeast! Ride on to save Pupa!"

"Nay," he replied, "I will not."  
>"Equius, come on, please? You said you would participate," said Aradia.<br>"I agreed to the costume. That is all," replied Equius.  
>"Please? For me?" she asked.<br>"I do not serve your kind. You should be serving me." She sighed.  
>"Why did I pick you? I should have picked Gamzee before they did," she groaned. The slow moving vehicle was drifting out of sight.<p>

"They have the Highblood?" Equius asked. Aradia held back a smirk.  
>"Yeah, they took him hostage. But I guess we won't save him. What a shame," she lied.<br>"Hop on and hold on tight," he said bending down so she could get on. He readjusted the reigns.  
>"Yah!" she said snapping the reigns.<br>"Neigh!" Equi-I mean the horse let out a neigh and began charging after the enemy.  
>"Go my noble stallion! They are heading for the pier!" Jones commanded. The horse ran at maximum speed.<p>

Eventually they reached the pier. They could see the speedy getaway vehicle ahead of them. The Scourge members scrambled onto the ship behind them.  
>"Whoa there!" The horse stopped. The ship began to take off. "This is where we depart my old friend." She was able to clutch her whip to what she thought was called the mast. Who really needs boat terms anyways? She then swung herself on to the boat.<p>

"Please, be safe," the horse whispered. He then went to go deal with the Highblood.

Meanwhile, under the sea...

Suddenly Sollux realised that he was alone. All alone in a stairway full of paintings if dead royals. Whose eyes all seemed to stare in his direction.  
>"…Fuck…"<p>

* * *

><p>"Fef!" Feferi jumped when she heard a voice.<br>"Oh Eridan!" Feferi sighed, "it's just you."  
>"So, how was a night with the piss blood?" Eridan asked. She have him a look. Then, a worried look spread across her face.<p>

"I think I just lost him…" she said. Eridan laughed.  
>"What do you mean?" Suddenly, a catchy tune played from Feferi's pocket. She answered the shell phone.<p>

Shello?  
>Yeah…I'm lost.<br>Stay right where you are. We'll come get you.

She hung up. "Come on." She then went back up the stairs to find him. Eridan reluctantly followed. Eventually, after like an hour, they found him on the stairwell looking at another hallway.

* * *

><p>"Hey look! It's your own kind, piss blood," said Eridan pointing at a few large, ugly, grey eels.<br>"Very funny," he replied with a monotone.  
>"Guys, we should leave," said Feferi, "These things are dangerous."<br>"What are these things?!" Sollux asked.  
>"Electric eels," replied Feferi.<p>

"See? It's your ancestors," teased Eridan, "Why don't you go say hi?" He started pushing Sollux towards the knife fish.  
>"Oh yeah that's really funny fish breath," he snapped sparks sizzling from his eyes.<br>"What? You have to admit, he kind of looks like one," said Eridan.  
>"Yeah, remember this was all your fault in the first place chumbucket."<br>"Um..." Feferi was trying to get their attention.

"You can't really call me that anymore. You're one too now," he taunted.  
>"You're still a huge douchebag!" he snapped back.<br>"Was that a challenge, mutant?"  
>"Bring it on, Eridumbass."<br>"Hey! Only Vris can call me that!"  
>"I highly doubt you two are really that black for each other."<br>"We totally are! We really get into role playin if you know what I mean."  
>"Keep it in your dumb striped hipster pants."<br>"Okay, that's it cheese blood, you're goin down!" Eridan snapped.

"Guys!" Feferi almost yelled.  
>"WHAT?!"<br>"Turn around very slowly," she said in a hushed tone. They slowly turned around. An electric eel was circling them.  
>"Shit," hissed Eridan.<p>

"See what you did asshole?" Sollux growled, more pulses sparking from his eyes. The eel then swam past Eridan. It began circling Sollux. It then started…dancing? It still circled around Sollux. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sollux, swim in a wide circle," advised Feferi.  
>"Why?"<br>"Just do it! And do the sparky thing," she said. He then began swimming. The knife fish followed him. "Do it again," she said. The second time, the eel was right on him.

"How long do I keep doing thi–" the eel started curling around him. "What the fuck. Ff help!" he gasped. Feferi laughed.

"I see now. It's attracted to your electric current!" said Feferi, "Maybe it thinks you're a female eel."

"What?! Oh shell no!" Sollux said. He then flashed his eyes a bit before letting out a big pulse of psiionic energy. The eel then swam away realising this eel was not a potential mate. Feferi and Eridan were far back. "Not a word," growled Sollux. The two held in their laughter and carried on with the day.

* * *

><p>"Yours are!"<br>"No, yours are!"  
>"Yours are!"<br>"Yours are!"  
>"Yours so totally are!"<br>"Yours are times two!"  
>"Yours are!"<br>"Yours are!"

"Guys!" Feferi interrupted, "Both of your glasses are stupid!" The two quieted for a bit. But that silence didn't last long. Eridan held out his hand by Sollux.

"I'm not touchin you."  
>"Yes you are!" Sollux snapped.<br>"No I'm not," smirked Eridan.  
>"Your hand is right there!"<br>"But it's not touchin you, sol." Sollux mimicked Eridan.

"I'm not touching you."  
>"I'm not touchin you."<br>"I'm not touching you."  
>"I'm not touchin you."<br>"Um...guys, we should head inside," said Feferi, "It looks like it's going to storm."

The two looked up. The sky had grown even darker than usual as the day went on. Dark clouds covered the skies. The tides were getting a bit edgy. They heard rain pattering from above. The three were tossed a bit from the waves.

"Yeah, let's get goin. We don't want to get caught in a storm," said Eridan. Something caught Sollux's eye. He began swimming up. "Hey! Where are you goin?!"

Sollux breached the surface. Just as he thought, he saw a ship. A ship caught in this weather would surely go under. Wait...he knew this ship. The flag...that symbol...This was the ship of Vriska Serket. Frequently used for flarping. He levitated himself up, secretly hiding in a small pocket. Vriska was frantically yelling at Tavros. Terezi was messing with the sails. Sollux heard voices.

"I CANT SEE ANYTHING!"  
>"LOOK HARDER!"<br>Sollux heard a scream. He then saw Terezi catch a girl who fell from the mast. Aradia.

It had started to downpour. This storm was definately going to be a chaotic one. There was little chance of them surviving. Sollux bit his lip. How far away was the dock? The rain was pouring more and more and winds were really picking up. Maybe he should help get the boat back to the port before something bad happened. He thought of the direction they should go in. A scream interrupted his thoughts.

"TROLL OVERBOARD! TROLL OVERBOARD!" Screams were heard from the ship. Sollux dove underwater. He scanned around. He then finally found a troll figure. Still flailing and still alive. He swam over to the figure with his mutant speed. The troll had weird shaped glasses and was definitely in cosplay. Short hair flowed through the water slowly and gracefully. Terezi. He quickly grabbed her and jetted up to the surface. Terezi gasped for air.

"Sollux, is that you?" she asked. He nodded. "What the hell happened? Why are you–" the sight she saw cut her off. Sollux turned around. A giant wave loomed over their heads.

"Hold your breath," he said. The wave then capsized over them, tossing them underwater. Sollux kept a firm grip on Terezi. He was a bit shaken from being thrown around. He fought his way to the surface again. Terezi gasped for air. Rain was pouring so hard, it was impossible to find the ship, assuming it hadn't already sunk. "You may need to hold your breath again," he said. She nodded. He ducked under and proceeded in the direction he assumed the doomed ship was in.


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so sorry i haven't been updated. I have had the chapter ready for a LONG time now. I just haven't been able to get to a computer lately. AAAAGH! Anyways, since my brother is going back to , so i have control of the computer again. Yay! I hope to update more now. Once i finish this story, i will either finish the Hetalia stories or start new ones. Enjoy the chapter!**

**~Kolko**

Aradia woke up on the sandy beach. Wait, woke up, how did she pass out? Moonlight was shining brightly. She slowly sat up. Vriska's ship was floating by the shore. Roughly beaten up, but alive. Sand was caked in her damp hair and clothes. It was rather unsettling. She would have to break into Sollux's house again. She had been mooching of his higher class hive stem ever since he left for sea. Not like he would ever know.  
>Aradia looked next to her. Her comrades lay passed out next to her. Footprints lead off the beach, imprinted in wet sand. Tavros was almost completely buried in the sand. Vriska was face down, but still breathing. Terezi was gone. She suddenly remembered what had happened. Their boat had capsized in the waves and she fell into the water with the rest of the players. But that didn't make any sense at all. The boat was right there.<p>

"Sollux! Good Morning! There are some sea biscuits down–" Feferi froze. Sollux was clawing at his back that was now yellow and covered with tiny patches of scales. He turned to see her. Scales started to appear on his forearms and shoulders as well.

"Shit."  
>"Sollux!" She went over to him. "Oh no. It's really bad. Here, let me get something to help. I'll be right back. DONT SCRATCH!" She then swiftly swam out of the room. Sollux tried to remain still. But his skin was irritating him…so…much. He began rubbing up against the walls. Feferi came back sooner than he thought.<p>

"Hey! What the fuck did I just say? Stop it!" she yelled. She handed him a tube of cream.  
>"Thanks," he said. She sighed. "Hey ff?"<br>"Hmm?"  
>"Please don't tell Eridan about this. He will never let me hear the end of it," he said. She smiled.<br>"Okay."

"Oh come on! Please? I reely want you to meet her," said Feferi dragging Sollux by his arm. She lead him to a dark and eerie cave. They dragged the dead dolphin lusus that they had caught earlier with them. The sight that awaited Sollux would be like nothing he had ever seen before. He saw a white mass of tentacles on this colossal white blob. Chills ran down his spine.

"I-Is this–"  
>"Yes. This is Gl'bgolyb," she said. She dragged the lusus corpse to what looked like the mouth. The monster opened her massive beak and ate the beast in one bite. She pet the creature lovingly.<p>

"Go on. You can pet her," she said.  
>"I think I'm okay, thanks though."<br>"Sollux." She looked at him with a pleading look. Sollux slowly reached his hand out and touched a tentacle.  
>Feferi giggled. She then began talking to her.<br>"He's cute isn't he?…Yeah I know…"  
>Sollux suddenly felt very dizzy. He felt like throwing up. His face turned yellow.<p>

"Sollux? Oh no, you don't look so good," she shook him a bit, "Sollux are you okay?" He didn't respond. His nose then started bleeding. She grabbed him and swam out as fast as possible. She reentered the castle. Sollux groaned.

"Sollux I'm so sorry. I forgot you were low on the hemospectrum," she said. After a while, he felt his head clearing up. "Sollux? Can you say something?"

"…I'm okay," he croaked.  
>"Oh my cod I'm so sorry!" She hugged him.<br>"It's okay ff," he said, "It's fine."  
>"No, I should have remembered. I just keep forgetting that you're–"<br>"A lowblood?" he finished. Feferi was silent for a moment. She faced the wall. "Ff?"

"Sollux," she said shakily, "I do not like that word. I would like it if you would please refrain from using it in my presence." The room suddenly felt colder even though there is no wind underwater.  
>"Ff–"<p>

"Excuse me, Sollux, I need a moment," she said swimming out of the room. Sollux just stared at her.

A scream filled the underwater hallways of the castle. Sollux would be glistening with sweat if he wasn't underwater. He had awoken from another terrible nightmare. He got these frequently. Like the voices, but once in a while, there would be a special occasion where he would get to see and hear who gets to die next. These were special. These didn't exactly tell him directly like the voices. These were like vicious little guessing games.

But this dream related to Feferi. Or someone else with pink blood. He couldn't think of anyone else. Mithos made a sympathetic cuttlefish noise.

But that scream…it sounded like Feferi! Oh no Feferi! He quickly swooshed out of the respitblock and motored up the staircase. He then saw a regal looking door at the end of the hall.

He opened it slightly. Feferi was in her respitblock outside of her large cocoon. She looked like she was sobbing. Without thinking, he quickly dashed into her room and embraced her from behind. He felt her jump a bit. She whipped around.

"Sollux!" she gasped, "Holy mackerel, you scared me…"  
>"I heard you screaming. I thought you were hurt. What's going on?" he asked. She hugged him tightly. He felt her hot fuchsia tears on his chest.<p>

"Oh Sollux, it was terribubble! This one troll was standing alone. I went up next to him but he didn't notice. But he was crying. I called out so many times, but he didn't respond. I tried to shake him but it was like I didn't exist. And then he…" she just burst into hardly identifiable sobbing there. It was impossible to identify what she was saying.

"Sounds like you had a pretty bad dream," said Sollux. She nodded. "I'm just glad you're not hurt." He then stood up.

"Where are you going?!" she sniffled, "Don't leave!"  
>"I'm not going to leave," he promised, "I'm just standing up." He helped her up. She sighed.<p>

"I'm sorry. About earlier," she apologised, "The whole thing after Gl'bgolyb."  
>"I'm sorry two," he said.<br>"No! You shouldn't have to be sorry! It's not your fault!" she said. He sat beside her again. She sighed.

"It's scary Sollux. It's scary knowing how long you will live. And you have to slowly watch all your friends grow old and die," she choked a bit, "In about 300 sweeps, I'll be alive and well and you will all be…" Silence once again filled the room. "I just don't want to be alone," tears ran down her cheeks again. He smiled.

"That's a long way away from now," he said, "You can't forget about time." She nodded. Sollux stood up.

"Sollux?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"C-Could you stay in my respitblock with me, until I fall asleep?" she asked. He looked at her with sympathy.  
>"Sure," he said, "I wasn't planning on going back to sleep anyways."<br>"Why not?"  
>"I also had a really bad dream," he confessed.<br>"I thought the voices calmed since you've been here," she said.  
>"I thought so too, but that doesn't stop the dreams I guess," he said. Silence.<br>"What did you dream about?" she asked. He sighed.

"I…don't want two talk about it..." he said. She nodded. The two stood in silence. Sollux then said something. "I guess we should go two sleep," he said. She nodded. She slipped into the cocoon first. He slid in after her. The two were back to back. Sollux was wide awake. Not a wink of sleep fluttered his eyes. He thought about his dream. How fuchsia blood was mixed in a bowl with water, eggs, and of course, Betty Crocker cake mix. Simply the best cake brand ever, and the only brand Sollux actually knew. He knew nothing about baking, but he was pretty sure mixing the batter with a spoon was mare productive than a fork. Then came the sinister laughter. And then there were white tentacles everywhere. And chirping noises started. Then came the screaming. A terrible, earsplitting cry that was so wretched. A sound no troll could make. Then he heard Feferi's scream and awoke.

He turned to look at Feferi, who was now facing him. She was calm and breathing deeply and rhythmically. I should leave. She may be creeped out if she wakes up next to me. He began to get up when he felt arms around him. Feferi pulled him close, wrapping her arms around him. He sighed. No getting out of this now. He smiled. He had to admit, she was cute. And she was getting awfully close to him. She probably just needs some comfort. It must be stressful to be the next in line for the throne.  
>Then it suddenly hit him. Feferi's ancestors! That explained everything. The dream wasn't about her. It was probably explaining her ancestors' fates. But that didn't make sense either. Unless they died baking cakes or in a giant blender. He shrugged it off. He was happy Feferi would be safe for now. He then felt drowsy and let sleep take him.<p>


	8. Chapter 8

I FINALLY GOT TO A COMPUTER! YES! I am back from being buried alive and i finally have access to a computer. Glub yeah! Now i just need to finish this story and then i can work on some other things. i have a lot that i want to publish. And before you read this chapter, while EriSol is my nOTP, you shippers out there can imagine all you like. i have a feeling you EriSol shippers (red or black) will really like this chapter. Also if you don't know troll terminology, you may be a bit confused. Look on the homestuck wiki if you are confused because there are a lot of terms used in this chapter. glub.

~Kolko

Sollux awoke. He looked around. _Oh no. I'm still in ff's block!_ He looked at Feferi who had her head on his chest, still asleep. Her arms were wrapped lovingly around him and her body was curled up right beside him. _I should leave before she wakes up._ He was about to move, when he looked at Feferi again. There was no way he could even move without disturbing her. Maybe if he just…replaced himself with a pillow? That may work. He went to grab a pillow behind his head. He slid the pillow over from behind. He then heard a noise. A weird, indescribable noise. He looked at the pillow and to his surprise, was a cuttlefish. The exact same one that followed him everywhere.

"Go! Shoo!" he hissed. The cuttlefish did not move. "Get off the pillow!" It made another noise. "Shh! What's your name…" he pondered, "Mithos!" The cuttlefish looked up in response. "Get off the pillow Mithos," he whispered calmly. The cuttlefish got off the pillow. And went right to Feferi. Sollux facepalmed. Mithos was now on her shoulder. "You little fucker," he hissed. If the cuttlefish could, it would smirk. Sollux went to grab it when it swam away at the last minute. He took a deep breath. Feferi was still sleeping peacefully. Still clutched to him. He turned around to get the pillow.  
>And came face to face with Mithos.<p>

"SON OF A FUCK!" he screamed and jumped a bit. Feferi's eyes fluttered open.  
>"Sollux?" He froze, silently scowling at the cephalopod. Feferi yawned. She slowly sat up.<br>"Ff, I–"  
>"Oh Sollux, you didn't have to stay the whole night," she said, "You are so sweet and caring. Thank you for being so concerned." She then draped her arms around him again. Sollux blushed. "You are so amazing and sensitive." He mouthed to the cephalopod: "thank you". The cuttlefish seemed to wink at him because everyone knows cuttlefish wink. It is basic fact.<br>_

* * *

><p>The two went down to the dining area still in what they slept in. They were too lazy to change. So Feferi had her soft silk pink pyjamas on and Sollux was wearing...nothing but bee boxers. He sighed and scratched his back. It's just the two of them anyways, right? Sollux looked like a normal sea dweller now. With only the fins on his face. The two walked down the long spiral stairs, eventually reaching the bottom.<p>

"Seriously, thank you for sleeping with me. You are so sweet. And your chest is reely soft!" she said.  
>"Of course, I don't mind sleeping with you," he said blushing, "I'll be here anytime."<br>"You are so sweet," she said, "Oh! I forgot, I have a surprise for you. Just wait here in the diningblock, I'll go get it." She went back upstairs. Sollux continued down the last few stairs. He then froze. Eridan was here. Way earlier than usual. Sollux scratched his arms. Eridan's face was all violet. He was giving Sollux a deadly look.

"What the shell are you doing here so early?" Sollux asked.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>"I'm back! And I-" Feferi returned to see Eridan and Sollux wrestling brutally. Both of them were at each other's throats while at the same time trying to scratch themselves.<p>

"I just spent the night in her respitblock! I didn't mean it like that! Honest!"  
>"I told you to not flirt with her!"<br>"Well you're not worth her time anyway!"  
>"I'm way higher than you pissblood!"<br>"At least I don't have a secret pile of shitty wands in my meal vault!"  
>"Oh that's it! I'm gonna say it!"<br>"Don't you glubbing dare!"  
>"SOLLUX HAS–"<p>

"STOP IT!" Feferi screamed. The two froze. "What do I have to do to make you two get along?!"  
>"Fef, the chances of us gettin along are about the same as the chance of magic bein real," said Eridan.<p>

"I've heard enough! Both of you! I am sick of you two fighting!" Feferi snapped, "Sollux, pack your things, tonight you're staying the night with Eridan."

"WHAT?!" the two said simultaneously. The two began protesting immediately.  
>"In fact, I have things to do today, so you two will be spending the whole day together," she said. More protesting filled the room. "That is a royal order!" Eridan shut up. He then nudged Sollux to do so. "And i expect you both in one piece by the tomorrow!" It was quiet as the heiress left the room. They sighed.<p>

"What now?" Sollux asked.

"You know, I'm only doin this because it's a royal order," said Eridan, "I still hate your guts."

"Does it look like I'm happy about this either?" Sollux growled. He then was surprised when they reached shore. "You live on land?"

"Hey! My ship is fuckin awesome! It just happens to be breached on an island," he snapped.  
>"So you're technically a land dweller?" Sollux smirked.<br>"I could kill you right now and then is be problem free," said Eridan.

"Id love two. But let's put our differences aside, okay?" he replied, "We're doing this for ff, remember?" Eridan sighed.  
>"Yeah, for Fef," he agreed. They entered the hive. Eridan didn't really bother setting up a room for Sollux so he just flung his stuff in a guestblock. The two then sat in Eridan's respitblock in silence. Five minutes passed by, when finally:<p>

"So, what do you do for fun around here?" Sollux asked.  
>"Nothin that would involve you," he said.<br>"What is that supposed two mean?"  
>"It means what I do alone is none of your business," he snapped. Five more minutes passed.<p>

"I have a question," said Sollux.  
>"What?"<br>"What the fuck is up with your clothes?"  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Do all seadwellers dress like that or is it just your ugly sense of fashion?" Sollux asked.

"Oh ha ha," Eridan scoffed, "But yeah. Down here it's a lot different. We actually care about what we wear. Unlike you careless slobs. I'm actually surprised Fef hasn't already taken you shoppin." Another five minutes pass.

"Okay, get up. We're goin to do somethin fun," Eridan said.  
>"Gee, I was having so much fun already," Sollux commented. Eridan tossed him a gun like weapon. "What the hell?"<p>

"We're goin huntin."  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>The two spent the day killing lusii, dueling, and trying their best not to tear each other's heads off.<p>

"Not that I don't love killing other troll's lusii and making their lives miserable, but is there anyfin else you do other then mass slaughter?" he asked. Eridan gave him a look. The two were covered in rainbow blood by now. "Seriously man, I'm getting pretty tired."

"Well, if you want we can explore ruins of old ships," he said, "But I normally do that with Vris."  
>"Yeah I do that two much with aa," said Sollux, "But don't you ever watch movies or somefin?" Sollux asked.<p>

"Movies aren't as stimulatin as real adventure," he replied.  
>"True, but what about horror movies?"<br>"What about them?"  
>"They're kind if stimulating, right?"<br>"I don't know, I've never seen one."  
>"You're joking!" Sollux scoffed. Eridan shook his head. "I thought someone like you would love things like that."<br>"Fef doesn't allow me to watch them."  
>"Fuck Feferi! Tonight's the night you live a little!" Sollux said, "There's this one Aradia said was good, but i don't know if it's out yet. Where do you get movies from around here?"<p>

"I'll lead you into town," he replied.

"Okay, are you ready to be scared out of your pathetic hipster pants?" Sollux asked holding up the DVD cover with the extremely long title. Sollux didn't want to admit it, but he was terrified about this movie. This movie scared even Aradia...  
>"I can handle it fine, thank you," scowled Eridan, "It's not real." Eridan was secretly scared as well. But maybe this won't be so bad. He and Sollux sat down with some snacks. Sollux pressed play.<p>

"But admit, the genocide was fun," Eridan said. Sollux scratched his neck.  
>"It was a bit, but not somefin I would do as a hobby," he said. The two were on opposite sides of the unlit room when the movie started.<p>

1.5 hours later…  
>The credits flashed on the screen. Sollux and Eridan were huddled right next to each other. The two looked at each other and quickly pulled away in disgust.<p>

"Well, that wasn't too bad," said Eridan.  
>"Yeah…" said Sollux. There was a silence. Thunder boomed from the storm outside. "Well, I'm going two get some sleep."<br>"Yeah...see ya in the mornin," he replied.

The two walked upstairs. There was a huge thunder crash. The two jumped. They then looked at each other nervously. They were almost to their respitblock a when they heard the dish crash from downstairs. The two quickly dashed into the nearest room. Eridan slammed the bathroom door and locked it. He then moved a bureau in front of the door and Sollux put another on top of it. The two then jumped in the large empty bath tub. The two were shivering in fear.

"What now?" Sollux asked. Eridan shrugged. "Are we stuck in here now?"  
>"I don't know man. Remember? First the huge fuckin thunder, then the thing fucked up the kitchen and broke a bunch of dishes. And then…shit. W-What happened next?"<br>"I think the power went out," he said, "And the thing began to roam around the hive and murder everyone until the moons rose." Silence. Eridan sighed.  
>"I think w-we're safe for now," he said.<br>"Yeah," said Sollux, "It's cold in here. And it's not very comfortable."  
>"Let's get some towels from the towel closet. That may help," suggested Eridan. Sollux nodded.<p>

The two covered the bottom of the tub with towels and used a couple as cover ups and snuggleplanes.  
>"Well this is really logical," said Sollux sarcastically. Eridan sat up.<br>"You're right. We're bein stupid. It was just a movie. There's no reason to be scared," said Eridan. Then a crash of thunder rolled and the lights flickered off. Eridan screamed a very not manly scream.  
>"Can I be scared now?" Sollux asked.<p>

* * *

><p>There was a very long silence. All the two heard was each other's staggered breathing. It was pitch silence was just so nerve racking. Sollux couldn't take it anymore. He had to say something.<br>"What now?"  
>"Shhh! You fuckin idiot keep your voice down!"<br>"Sorry. The silence was just…"  
>"Yeah. I know. If we're gonna die anyways might as well not do it in a gut wrenchin silence."<br>"Yeah..."  
>"S-Sol…"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"What colour were it's eyes?"<br>"Bright red."  
>"Oh cod! I see them! And somethin's touchin me!"<br>"Ampora you glubbing idiot! That's me!"  
>"Oh…your lookstubs glow in the dark?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Oh…somethin sharp is still pokin me."<br>"Eridan, those are my horns."  
>"Okay."<br>"I'm going two try shifting a bit."  
>"Ack!" Gagging noises rang in Sollux's ears.<br>"Eridan? Eridan w-what's going on?!"  
>"You're on my fuckin scarf, that's what!"<br>"Oh sorry."  
>"Now keep your voice down."<br>"S-Sorry."  
>"Here, I'll try shiftin a little bit."<br>"Ampora you're on my frond!"  
>"Ah! Sorry."<br>"Wait, what am I touching?"  
>"That's my cartilaginous nub."<br>Bang!  
>"Ow! Shit! I hit my nugbone on the faucet."<br>"Then keep low!"  
>"Well sorry but I can't see shit!"<br>"I can't see for carp either!"  
>"Here I'm layin back down, happy?"<br>"Ah! Mmf..." Muffled mumbles came from Sollux.  
>"Ugh. My hand is all wet–Ow! Something bit me!"<br>"Pleh! Your prong was in my squawk gaper!"  
>"No reason to bite me. Jegus Sol your fangs are really sharp!"<br>"Keep your prong out of my talk blaster next time!"  
>"Okay, how about we just not shift?"<br>"Fine!"  
>Silence.<br>"I am so uncomfortable."  
>"I am so cold."<br>"I am so terrified."  
>"I am so bored."<br>"Hey, maybe we can get everythin off our chests. You know, before we get culled?"  
>"Maybe not everyfin. There's a chance of survival. Like those two gills."<br>"Yeah, but what are the odds of survival?"  
>"Well I'm so bored so why not?"<br>"Sol?"  
>"What?"<br>"Have you ever culled anyone? Not lusii, but an actual troll?"  
>"No. Never. I don't think I could. Unless I was forced against my will, I'd find it moraylly hard two do. I bet you've culled many."<br>"Yes. Flarping gets rather dangerous. It's a shame. You're really missing out Sol. You'd be great at flarping."  
>"Two dangerous. I like what I do." There was a silence.<br>"You know, until this week, I've only been underwater like 4 times in my life."  
>"Really?"<br>"Hey! Don't laugh! It's just…I've never really been the best swimmer…and there's sharks…"  
>"Are you kidding me?"<br>"Hey! I stay on land for the sake of fef and her lusus. You're just a…scumblood."  
>"I also normally don't have gills meant for breathing water."<br>"Whatever!"  
>The mage and the prince then continued a boring conversation until they passed out.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**)(ey i am sorry for the late c)(apter and im sorry it )(as been over a month since i )(ave posted anyfin, but now t)(at i finnally )(ave access to a computer, i will be updating a LOT more. So be prepared. I will finnis)( t)(is story. I )(ave it all mapped out. Im s)(ore of it. I )(ope to )(ear some reviews from you all. If i get a lot of reviews i will probubbly post t)(e next c)(apter sooner. Just as long as my email isn't being a total beac)(. My s)(ellp)(one )(as been acting stupid lately. The song used in t)(is c)(apter is called "Look at me now". I don't reely know or like rap music, so i looked t)(rough my brot)(er's music and tada! A rap song. I edited it wit)( fis)( puns of coast! I do not own t)(e original song nor do i own )(omestuck. -Enjoy t)(e c)(apter!**

**~Kolko**

* * *

><p>The hivestem looked like a hurricane had run through it. Trash was everywhere. Soda cans and candy wrappers were scattered about and the place was dusted with special stardust. The coffee table was smashed in half. Four trolls were passed out from a party they had the previous night. The Bronze blood was hanging from the ceiling by his abnormally large horns like a piñata. Ridiculed, yet dead asleep. The boy skylark would soon become terrified and then be filled with unamusement. The teal blood was passed out in the mind honey. She would be in for a very sticky awakening. And on the couch was the rust blood and the cobalt blood. The rust blood was on her back asleep while the special stardust covered Highblood was snuggled up to her. The glittery troll seemed to be very happily asleep. The rust blood awoke. Her eyes wandered around the room. She smiled at the thought of the previous night. The owner of this place would be home in a day or two, but that's plenty of time to hide the evidence. She then noticed the stardust covered troll asleep on her. The rust blood sighed wondering how she was going to get out of this situation. She is in for a 8ad 8r8k when she awakes. She wonders if any troll is in a more awkward position than herself. She doubts it.<p>

Meanwhile…  
>Sollux and Eridan felt the sunset on their faces. Eridan slowly blinked open his eyes. He saw Sollux's face in front of him. He was still asleep and drooling. Eridan quickly turned away. He stared up at the ceiling. Very little light was seeping in. He sat up and looked at the window. The hot Alternian sun was sinking to dusk and the moons were rising.<p>

"Psst! Sol!" he hissed shaking him, "Wake up!" Sollux yawned.  
>"No Mithos I don't have cookies…"<br>"Sol!" Sollux's eyes slowly opened.  
>"We made it?" Sollux questioned.<br>"We're alive!" Eridan cheered. The two hugged each other happy to be alive.

"Ahem!" The two whipped their heads around to see Feferi staring down at them. The two quickly shoved each other off.  
>"Uh, hey…Feferi…" said Sollux uneasily. Feferi gave them a death glare.<br>"I saw the DVD in the other block."  
>"Busted," said Eridan.<br>"Well there's only one thing two do now," said Sollux.  
>"Abscond?" Eridan replied.<br>"Yep." The two quickly fled from the room as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>The trio of seadwellers were swimming along the underwater metropolis. The stores and the buildings were decorated with colorful shells, urchins, and other small brightly coloured creatures. They swam past a clothing store.<p>

"Ooh! Sollux, we should get you some new clothes!" Feferi chirped.  
>"Why?" Sollux asked.<br>"Because you're dressed all dull and drab and you kind of stick out," said Eridan.  
>"Come on!" Feferi pulled him in the shop.<p>

Feferi pushed Sollux into a dressing room while Eridan started tearing clothes off the rack. Feferi joined him soon.

"Can I at least sea what clothes I'll be wearing?" Sollux called.  
>"It's a surprise!" Feferi said. The two giggled.<br>"Why are you giggling?!" Sollux had a wave of insecurity in his voice. A bunch of clothes were then shoved at him. All were set in a stylish combination. There were five different sets of clothes.

Feferi and Eridan were sitting and waiting for the show to start. They were giggling and squealing in excitement like little pupas.  
>The first outfit had grey pants rolled up to his ankles. He had a purple shirt that could have his symbol inserted in white.<p>

"That's a possibility," said Feferi.  
>"Hmm…maybe if we do somethin creative with the symbol…" suggested Eridan.<br>"Can't I just keep my normal shirt?" Sollux asked.  
>"Try the other stuff first," said Eridan. Sollux went back in to change again.<br>"It doesn't really affect the other clothes too much, does it?" Feferi asked. Eridan shook his head.  
>"Not too many of the options."<p>

He came out a second time. He wore his normal shirt, but had a long sleeved black shirt underneath. His shoes that had more yellow on them and he was wearing a long pink and purple skirt. The two burst out laughing.

"This is not funny," said Sollux.  
>"It so totally is…" gasped Eridan. Sollux glared at him.<br>"It was a little joke Sollux. It won't happen again. I promise!" assured Feferi. Sollux, all yellow faced went back in. The two then continued laughing in hysterics.

The third time he had what seemed like a yellow and black jumpsuit that had black stripes making up his symbol. He then had a helmet which had ted on one side of the glass and blue on the other. He also had yellow boots and gloves.  
>"Hmm…" Feferi said, "it looks…familiar. I can't put my finger on it."<br>"Yeah, I think I've sean this somewhere beshore," said Sollux.  
>"You look like a skater punk," said Eridan.<br>"I do look kind of weird…" Sollux said before going back in.  
>"Where have I seen that before?!" Eridan asked Feferi. Feferi shrugged.<p>

Sollux then came out with a long sleeved black shirt. He also had a red and blue striped scarf, shoes, and pants. He also had a purple cape.  
>"Fuck. No." he said.<br>"Oh come ON!" said Eridan, "Give it a try?"  
>"NO," Sollux then went back into the changing room.<br>"Well, I thought he looked good. Not as good as me of course," said Eridan.

He then came out with the last option. Eridan blinked. Feferi gasped.  
>"Holy carp."<br>"Holy double fish sticks." Sollux stared at them.  
>"What?" he asked. He looked in the mirror. His shoes were still two different colours, but they had a stripe of yellow down the middle. He wore grey pants rolled up to his ankles. He wore his regular shirt, but had a yellow jacket over it. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows. He also wore a couple gold bracelets around his wrists. Although the colours contrasted with the sign on his shirt. Feferi gave him a shirt with his sign in purple (#99008d to be exact) so he would blend in with the rest of the seadwellers.<p>

"You truly look like a seadweller in my opinion. You look amazing," said Feferi, "What do you think?"  
>"I…" he stared at his reflection more, "It's not too much. I think I like it."<br>"Great!" Feferi said, "I'll go pay for it."

* * *

><p>The trio swam in a tight little clique. They were nearing the shore. Eridan looked up.<p>

"Hey look!" he said. The three looked up to see small boats above them.  
>"Ooh! Boats!" Feferi said, "You know what that means."<p>

"What does it mean?" Sollux asked.  
>"Oh Sollux. You haven't done this yet?" Feferi asked. He shook his head.<br>"We like to tip the boats for fun," said Eridan.  
>"Why? That's kind of rude," he said.<br>"Land dwellers don't like the water for some reason. So I normally do it to give them a little taste of what I exspearience," Feferi replied, "It would be rude not to show some courtesea." Sollux sighed. It would be hard to explain to Feferi.

Feferi went first. She swam up to the surface to pick out her target. Then she swam back down. Then gained immense momentum and shot back up, pushing the side of the boat, sending it flying and the trolls frantically clinging to the boat.  
>Eridan soon did the same, but while Feferi did it more playfully, Eridan was rather spiteful. He even went as far as to poke a few holes in the raft.<p>

"Your turn Sollux!" Feferi said.  
>"I don't know about this," he said.<br>"Sol, you're a seadweller now," said Eridan, "Jump into the tide! Everyone does this."  
>"Yeah Sollux! Why don't you take this one?" Feferi said.<br>"I don't know…"

"Sollux! Sollux! Sollux! Sollux!" the two were chanting his name, and pressuring him towards this activity.  
>"Okay fine!" Sollux said.<br>"YAAAAAAAAY!" the two cheered. Sollux swam up to the surface.

He examined his options. An olive blood and an indigo blood. Nah. Both were higher than him and the indigo one looked rather buff. How about the bronze blood and the purple blood? They looked pretty mellow. He ducked under. He then swam down to the sea floor. Then shot up with a great force, causing the boat to fly at least a meter off the ground. He swam back to his friends. They were right, that was fun.

"You are a true seadweller now," he said.  
>"And don't worry, I always make sure no one drowns," assured Feferi.<br>"Unfortunately…" mumbled Eridan.

* * *

><p>Sollux was asleep in his recouperacoon. Drooling and slightly snoring as usual. Mithos was nestled under his arm. Snoring little cuttlefish snores. The blazing sun was beginning to rise.<p>

Suddenly, the window creaked open just a crack, causing not a disturbance. The window then opened some more. A figure swooshed in. The figure stealthily moved towards the recouperacoon. The looming figure stood above Sollux.

"Psst! Sol!" it hissed. No response. "Sol!" More snores came from the young psionic. "Mornin sleepy head. I made waffles!" Sollux stretched and yawned at the sound of waffles. He blinked open his eyes.

"Eridan, what the fuck are you doing here?" he yawned.  
>"I want to take you some where," he said handing Sollux a pair of dark shades that matched his own.<p>

"The sun is too intense. Go back to your hive," he groaned.  
>"No. I did not come all the way down here for you to reject my invitation. We are going to the club and throw down some slam poetry," he said. Sollux yawned again.<p>

"What about ff?" he asked.  
>"Don't worry," he smirked, "It'll be our little secret." Sollux didn't really care for slam poetry. He wasn't that good at it due to his lisp. Then again, he figured Eridan's accent might trip him up as well. But he was curious what Highblood only clubs were like.<br>"Fin," he said.

Eridan took Sollux to a bunch of Highblood only clubs. They were really nice. High quality clubs that only the richest of bloods could get into. One club they saw some slam poetry going down, so they stopped in and listened.

"Man this is awesome!" Sollux said, "Getting treated like kings, people waiting on you prong and nub…"  
>"Just an average day in a highbloods life Sol," said Eridan with a smirk.<p>

A purple blooded troll, owner of the club, stepped on stage.  
>"I would like to pause a brief moment to welcome a couple of people," he said, "We have a very special troll I would like to recognise. You all know him as a regular customer. May I welcome, Eridan Ampora." A bright light shined on the two. Cheers and applauds came from the land dwellers.<br>"Sorry," whispered Eridan, "Forgot I'm kind of a celebrity here." The troll went to Eridan.

"Why Eridan, so glad to have you here," said the owner.  
>"My pleasure," replied Eridan.<br>"Oh excuse me and my manners. Who is your other sea dwelling friend?" he asked.  
>"Oh that's my friend Sol. I was just showing him around town," said Eridan.<br>"Oh, well I must say, you are very handsome mister…"  
>"Antium," lied Sollux, "Sollux Antium."<p>

"Well alright then. Eridan, you two here to do some slam poetry?" the troll asked. The crowd murmured in agreement.

"I like that one you did," said an aqua blooded troll, "What was it called again? 'Kill all landwellers?'"  
>"No you're thinking of 'Kill that landweller'. 'Operation land extermination' was the recent one," replied an orchid blood.<p>

"I'm not here to do any slam poetry tonight guys. Sorry," said Eridan. The crowd replied with dismay.  
>"Come on Ampora, one wouldn't hurt," said Sollux with an eye on an attractive lapis blood.<br>"Oh okay," he said, "Everyone. My friend Sol and I will throw down some fires. For you guys." Everyone cheered. Sollux then realised he was being dragged on stage. Before he knew it he was staring at a crowd highbloods. Sollux had thrown sick fires down before. But not in front of a hundred trolls. He wasn't really that confident in his rhymes. He had practiced for a while, but had never had this much pressure on him.

"Ampora-"  
>"Sol, don't worry, I'll go first," whispered Eridan, "Alright, we'll be doing a song called Look At Me Now." The crowd cheered. Sollux knew this song. A tune began to play.<p>

"I don't see how you can hate from outside of the club,  
>You can't even get in,<br>Hah-aha, let's go!" Eridan began.

"Yellow blooded trolls  
>Yellow soda sippin<br>Yellow Lamborghini  
>Yellow's now missin<br>Yeah, yeah,  
>These wizards look so fake,<br>I cull what you cull in 10 sweeps, in two days  
>Ladies love me, My quadrants filled up.<br>If you get what I get, lowblood shut up.  
>im cullin lusii, I'm Gl'golyb's winner.<br>And those poor orphaned trolls, spider dinner."

"Look at me now, look at me now  
>Oh, I'm getting money<br>Look at me now  
>Oh, look at me now<br>Yeah, fresher than a mothaglubber," he continued.

"Dumb lowbloods fallin down with a thud  
>'Cause I'm killing every lowblood that come try to be on my shit…" As Eridan threw down the fires, Sollux noticed the lapis blood staring at him. He couldn't see her too well because of the stage lights, but he could tell she was looking at him. Give them what they came for Captor, he thought, now is your chance. He felt a sudden rush of confidence.<br>"…All of you haters say hi to it. I'm done." Eridan finished, "Your turn Sol. Unless you can't handle it." Sollux smirked.

"Oh I can handle it. Let me show you how it's done," he said. The beat started up again.  
>"Ay ay ay ay ay ay<br>Let's go!  
>'Cause I'm feeling like I'm glubbing<br>And I'm feeling like I gotta swim away, swim away, swim away  
>Better know that I don't and I won't ever stop<br>'Cause you know I gotta win everyday, day  
>Go!<br>Sea you reelly reelly wanna pop me  
>Just know that you will never flop me<br>And I know that I can be a little cocky  
>Oh<br>You are never gonna stop me  
>Every time I come a lowblood gotta set it, then I gotta go, and then I gotta get it<br>Then I got the flow, and then I gotta shut out any little thing that lowblood think that he be doing  
>'Cause nothing ever matters, 'cause I'm gonna be the better.<br>Then I'm gonna murder every thing and anything this whole room and do a thing  
>I gotta do a lot of things, to make it clearer to a couple lowbloods.<br>That I always win and then I gotta get it again, and again, and then again." He took a large breath.  
>"And I be causing all their deaths and now I move a little foul<br>Landdwellers better take a guess, and everybody knows I'm boss  
>And lowbloods know that I'm the the best when it come to this shit<br>And I be zapping all the rest, and I shock all the east, and I'm shocking all the west  
>And I come to give you more and I will never give you less<br>You can call me on the phone or you can quick send me a text  
>If you really wanna know what's next. Let's go!<br>See the way we all up in the flow of the ocean and you know  
>We gotta go, now try to take in what I throw<br>Down we go and then I hustle and I set it and I get it  
>And and you know I'm gonna go all the way to the palace<br>Gotta taste it and I gotta grab it  
>And I gotta cut all through this traffic<br>Just to be with the girl with the throne  
>And you know I gotta have it, have it." Sollux finished.<p>

"Look at me now, look at me now  
>Oh, I'm getting money<br>Look at me now  
>Oh, look at me now<br>Yeah, fresher than a mothaglubber." The two finished. Thunderous applause filled the room. The two looked at each other with pride. They then got off the stage. Sollux then felt something slip into his hand. It was a piece of paper with a phone number. He turned around to see the lapis blood smirking before she left.

* * *

><p>"How is it possible to go that fast?!" Eridan asked, "Where did you learn to do that?"<br>"I've been practicing," he said, "I've never performed in front of anyone else though. You had some sick fires going down too."  
>"Yeah well, I'm kind of famous around here," he said.<br>"By the way, don't you hate land dwellers?"  
>"I do."<br>"Then what are you doing up here performing for them?"  
>"You have to give the fans what they want Sol," said Eridan, "And what they want is me. But that blue blood wanted you."<br>"You think so?" Sollux asked.  
>"Yeah, but she was a looter," he said.<br>"A what?"  
>"A looter. It's a term we use for a group of people who gamble and pick pocket other trolls. They gamble every night at the club. But what they do isn't just ordinary gambling. It's like flarpin, only with blackjack and poker and shit. What they gamble has effect on their physical state. I normally tend to avoid them," he explained, "Didn't you notice the ring on her finger?"<br>"I did see a ring…with a…I don't-"  
>"It had a ten sided die on it. You can never miss the ring," he said.<p>

"Sollux?" Sollux thought he heard his name being called. "Sollux is that you?" He looked around.  
>"Who is that?" Sollux wondered. A familiar girl came toward him. Her curly hair and horns were easily recognisable. Just like the rust coloured symbol on her shirt.<p>

"Sollux! Hi!" Aradia said with a smile, "I could hear your sick fires from next door." She then snorted a bit. "Holy crap. What are you wearing?!" Eridan had a look of disgust on his face.

"Ew! Oh my cod!" Eridan said, "What do you think you're doin?"  
>"Well I was having a conversation with my friend before you rudely interrupted," Aradia remarked. Eridan cast her a warning glare.<br>"Sol, do you know this lowblood?" Eridan asked giving Sollux a look.  
>"Um…No I don't," he answered. A look of shock and disbelief came to Aradia's face.<p>

"Sollux, I was with you at your hive like five days ago," she said.  
>"…I don't know what talking about."<br>"And he was there too!" Aradia pointed at Eridan.  
>"Well I don't remember this peasant," said Eridan.<br>"Me neither," replied Sollux, "Let's go." The look on her face filled with anger and awe. She tried to grab him and get his attention again.

"Sollux Captor–" Eridan slapped her hand.  
>"Filthy lowblood. I will report you if you don't stop!" Eridan snapped, "I'm also not afraid to cull you myself."<br>"Ampora, she's not worth it," said Sollux. He then took some change from his pocket and gave it to Aradia. "Here, go buy yourshelf somefin nice," he said. She gave him another look. She threw the coins to the ground.

"You can keep your change," she growled, "Sorry about the trouble. I thought you were a friend." She then began to turn away. "I hope I didn't take up too much of your time…highblood scum." She then walked away quickly. Sollux restrained Eridan so he couldn't retrieve his gun.

"You sure we can't cull her?" Eridan asked.  
>"I don't want any trouble," said Sollux. He had failed to remember that Highbloods were genetically more aggressive. The two then walked to the ocean. Sollux didn't say a word until he was back at the castle.<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter! ii am goiing two po2t thii2 when ii get maybe two or 2o reviiew2. There ii2 a lot of 2olfef iin thii2 chapter, but don't worry, my otp wiill alway2 be ara2ol. ii wiill have many romantiic liittle moment2 iin here, but ii may iinclude ara2ol iin the end, or ii may not. ii gue22 you wiill ju2t have two READ AND FIIND OUT! **

**~Kolko**

* * *

><p>"Morning sleepy gills!"<p>

Sollux groaned. He had stayed out with Eridan and didn't get much sleep. He shifted over and ignored the wake up call.

"Sollux! Wake up!" Feferi said, "It's your last full day down here and I have a lot planned!" Sollux reluctantly sat up. "It's going to be just you and me today."

"So, what do you have planned twoday?" Sollux asked. Feferi smiled.

"You'll sea!"

The two did many things. The culled some cuttlefish (in a good way), messed around with the castle, had fun in the game room, went sea pony riding, and overall just glubbed about.  
>The two were now sitting on an underwater dune, staring up at the moons underwater. A radio was playing music from a seadweller radio station.<p>

Sollux never realised how awesome everything looked staring up at it underwater. Sollux felt something touch his hand. He turned to see Feferi's hand in his. She smiled at him. He mimicked the smile. Sollux sat up and Feferi followed. Sollux just felt a great amount of joy and was now sad to leave. He was having a great time. The two were leaning in close to each other. Sollux couldn't fight out why he ever wanted to love on land. He now wanted to spend his entire life down here.

"And that's what mind honey does," Sollux finished. Feferi smiled. "If you want you can borrow some. Maybe use it on your cuttlefish or-" Feferi then kissed him. He blushed a bit. She giggled. A question came to mind.

"Ff?"  
>"Hmmm?"<br>"Was this a…" he started.  
>"A what?"<br>"Was this a date?" She giggled.  
>"Did you want it to be a date?" she asked. Sollux thought for a moment.<br>"I…don't know." Feferi's joyful tone then changed to sadness.

"It's a shame you have to leave," she said.  
>"Yeah," he replied, "I had fun down here."<br>"And it's a shame our relationship has to end," she said.  
>"Why does it have to end?" Sollux asked.<br>"Whale…I don't want to end, but I'm not allowed to mate with landwellers. She doesn't allow it," she said, "She would probubbly cull me."  
>"Oh…I guess that's understandable…" said Sollux in dismay.<br>"I hope you understand…"  
>"I do. Throne comes first. Besides, I don't want you two die. The plans you made for the future. They're really…"<br>"I know. I really am sorry," she said, "If you were a seadweller, on the other fin..."  
>"It's cool," he sighed. There was a silence. The radio playing filled the background.<p>

"Sollux?"  
>"Yes?"<br>"May I…ask you somefin," she asked.  
>"Sure."<br>"It's kind of an important question."  
>"Go on." Feferi hesitated.<br>"I need to show you somefin first."

Feferi brought him to the palace. He followed her through a series of hallways until they were outside in a boxed in lawn ring. In here were strange underwater plants and bright beautiful anemones, urchins, and underwater fruits and flowers. All neatly arranged just like any other fancy garden on land. Gold statues of the heiress and the Condesce and other family were erected and shining. And to make it an official fancy garden, there was a fountain. However, in an ironic sort of twist, it spouted air bubbles instead of water. Sollux followed Feferi through the garden keeping a close eye so he wouldn't get lost again. They came to what looked like an herb and vegetable garden. Sollux assumed this when he saw sea cucumbers. He then saw a plant that looked unfamiliar to him. Out of all the flora he had seen during his visit, this was never seen or at least never noticed. The plant was an unidentifiable colour. It looked black, but he was sure it had some sort of greenish tint. It looked like a slimy tentacle with weird, puffy almond shaped pods. From inside these pods, emerged black, maybe purple whiskery little tentacles. Feferi noticed Sollux was staring at the plant with curiosity.

"I see you've noticed this special jewel of the garden," she said, "Understandable since it's the only plant of its kind left on the planet."  
>"What is it?"<br>"That is Gilweed."  
>"Really?" Sollux asked, "I didn't think it was that rare." Feferi nodded.<p>

"Legend has it it's how seadwellers came to live underwater. They tried to exterminate it to prevent Landdwellers from becoming of equal level to the royals. Sort of like the lime blood purge. Apparently, there were violet bloods forced into exile and they ended up eating a lot of this and adapted to underwater. Or so the legend goes," she explained, "It's so powerful and valuable, that this plant here is under severe protection. Gl'bgolyb eats those who try to take it without permission." Sollux shuddered at the mention of Feferi's monstrous lusus. He then remembered something.

"Didn't you want to ask me something?" he asked.  
>"I did," she replied, "Come with me." The two walked through garden together.<p>

"Sea, you've been here for almost a week…and you seam to be enjoying yourshelf a lot…so I was wondering…if you wanted to stay here."  
>"What do you mean?" Sollux asked.<br>"I mean you can become a seadweller and live down here with us. Forever," she said.

"That's possible?!" Sollux questioned in awe.  
>"Yeah. Sea, at first, I thought I just had to give you weekly doses of gilweed. But a couple days ago, I conconchted somefin that makes that unnecessary," she then opened a door to a room. The room looked a lot like a science lab or a witch's coven. There was a bunch of equipment everywhere, some completely unidentifiable because they were so revolutionary.<p>

"What I have is this," she said holding up a syringe of a bright pink substance, "One injection of this, and you can be a seadweller forever."  
>"Wow, really?"<br>"Yes, although, it may have some side effects," she said in a diminished tone.  
>"Side effects?"<br>"You probably would be able to survive on land for only and hour at a time," she explained, "And your blood colour may change to a weird murky colour…but otherwise, I think that's it."  
>"Oh…"<br>"So, what do you say? Do you want to become a seadweller permanately?" she asked. There was a silence.  
>"I-I'll think about it…" decided Sollux, "Can I get back two you twomorrow?"<br>"Shore! Tomorrow's your last day isn't it?" she replied. He nodded. The two then continued on with the day.  
>_<p>

* * *

><p>That night, Sollux was laying in his cocoon, thinking about the decision. He was having a hard time sleeping because of it.<p>

_What do I do? I really like my relationship with ff, but…my life on land. My friends, my lusus, my technology…that's pretty hard to work with underwater. But I had a lot of fun down here. Being a Highblood is awesome. However, I didn't really get any discrimination when I was a lowblood either. Sure I lived in a tiny place, but I didn't get lost in it. I loved my life on land now that I think about it. the voices have calmed down a bit since I was here, and I'm grateful for that. But what about my friends on land? Kk, aa…oh no, Aradia. I still haven't apologised to her. I feel so awful. I shouldn't have treated her that way. I don't think she'll accept my apology. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't. She's the best friend I've ever had. She puts up with all my shit, all my mood swings, all my whining, all my self loathing. She's been doing it for sweeps. She told me to never forget her and to promise not to get sucked in. I broke that promise! The one thing she told me to do! Then again, she is very biased against highbloods. I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to see me again. Eridan will probably go back to hating me again. Not that I care though. I'm just really going to miss ff. She's just so…perfect. She doesn't see me as scum. She sees me as a living being. But, something's wrong. I don't know what. Something tells me this can't end well…no! Enough thinking. I've already made up my decision._


	11. Chapter 11

**T)(is is a s)(ort c)(apter, i know, but i )(ave this story finnis)(ed and i feel like being a jerk today and leaving you to deal wit)( t)(e action. I need to ask you all a question. I )(ave kind of fallen out of )(etalia. I may update somefin once in a w)(ile if Im reely bored, but it doesn't interest me as much as it used to. Now )(ere's my question. A year or two ago, i wrote a )(etalia )(alloween Special. I was wondering if you wanted me to do a )(omestuck )(alloween Special. If so please let me know. -Enjoy and remember to review. **

**~Kolko**

* * *

><p>The next day, Sollux awoke and Mithos was snuggling next to him. He smiled. He then swam out the door to the kitchen. However, it was empty. There was a pink note on the wall.<p>

_S)(ollux,_

_You seamed rather sleepy so I let you sleep a little. -Erifin and I are at_

_t)(e Fis)( Bone. You know w)(ere t)(at_

_is. If not t)(ere are directions on t)(e_

_counter. Sea you soonami! 38D_

_3 Feferi_

* * *

><p>When Sollux arrived at the Fish Bone, a local resturant, he searched the tables and didn't find Eridan and Feferi. He asked an employee if he saw the heiress and a flamboyant hipster anywhere around. He replied that they had just left. Sollux went outside back outside and saw the two talking to each other. He called out to them. The two smiled and beckoned him over.<p>

"So..." Feferi said, "Did you make up your mind?"

"Yes," he said, "Thanks for the offer guys, but I can't." Eridan and Feferi's faces had a look of glum.

"What? Why?" Eridan asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't belong here. I belong up on the surface. If that means being a lowblood, so be it. I don't mind at all," he explained.

"But–"

"I understand," Feferi said, "Well, I had a great time. Thank you very much. Now, lets go. It's your last day and your gills will be wearing off soon. Come on. Up to the surface." She seemed really rushed. As if she wanted to get somewhere fast.

"Why the rush?" Sollux asked, "I got a few hours."

"Well, maybe we can go to the beach," she said, "Maybe Eridan could get us-"

"Woah! I'm not leavin so you can make out or somethin!" Eridan said. Sollux smiled. Suddenly, Sollux was seized by two seadwelling Alternian police officers. They put him in Alternian handcuffs.

"What the-hey! Who the fuck are you?!" Sollux asked.

"Sollux Captor, you are now under seage and are now property of the Destroyer Condescension," said one of them.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sollux said, "Let me go! Ff, what's going on?!"

"Yes Feferi, tell him. Tell him what is goin on," said Eridan. Feferi sighed.

"Ff?"

"Gilweed can only be picked with royal permission remember?" Eridan smirked. Feferi sent a glare towards Eridan.

"What is going on?" Sollux demanded.

"Whale," said Feferi, "I wanted to spend some time with you. And I wanted to make your last days on Alternia special."

"Last days? Where am I going?!" Sollux questioned, "Why am I in handcuffs?"

"Well, you're a very powerful psionic and normally psionics like you are–"

"I'm going to space?!" Sollux exclaimed, "I don't want to go to space! How could you do this to me?! And all that quadrant stuff, that was a lie?!"

"No, I-Sollux please fishten. I just heard the news from somewhere else. These weren't my intentions," she replied, "I still don't know how they came to know you existed."

"We reseaved a message from )(er Imperious Condescension. She needs powerful psionics like you to power her new ship, Destroyer Condescension. It is heading to an aquatic planet so we need a sea dwelling pilot," explained an officer, "And Mr. Ampora here happened to know one." Feferi gasped.

"Erifin...why?!" Feferi said, a shocked expression on her face.

"They asked me if I knew a psionic and I couldn't lie to them," said Eridan blatantly, "I had fun but sadly, all good things must come to an end."

"It's because of YOU. It's YOUR fault that I deceived my mat-friend," Feferi quickly corrected.

"Sorry Fef. I had to obey orders," said Eridan, "Plus with him out of the way, I finally had a shot with you." Feferi gave him a disgusted look.

"We are not moray eels any more!" Feferi growled.

"Aw, come on Fef-"

"Don't you Fef me! I will never shoregive you for this," she said almost in tears.

"Hey, anyone would have done the same!"

"Wow, dude. That's just low. You really are a desperate fuck, even though you have 2 quadrants filled. Sorry, had," said Sollux, "All those fun times...you used me! You took advantage of me like the sleazy highblood scum you are! AA was right. You all are a bunch of stuck up, self centred people with no sense of morality! You all kill other trolls like it's nothing! All that money of yours just hides how rotten you really are!"

"Mr. Captor!" warned a guard, "That is enough. It's time to get you prepared." Sollux struggled and kicked, but couldn't free himself. He then began blasting lasers everywhere, but the blasts all missed. "Keep struggling and I'll call in Fluthlu!"

"What the fuck is a Fluthlu?" Sollux asked.

"A smaller cousin to Gl'bgolyb. You don't want to mess with him."

"Sollux!" Feferi cried. Something caught Sollux's eye. One of the guards was wearing a ring. A ring with a ten sided die. Sollux smirked.

"Hey, you like to gamble, don't you?" Sollux asked.

"Me?" said one of the guards blushing a bit, "A little. I do a bit. Why?"

"How about we make a deal?" Sollux proposed, "If I defeat this Fluthlu, you let me go and leave me here on Alternia. If I lose, I'll go with you and I'll bring along another psionic I know." The guard thought for a while. No matter how much he thought about it, he couldn't resist the bet. The two smiled.

"It's a deal," he said with a dirty smirk.

"And we do it on my field. Dry land," said Sollux.

"Fluthlu is flexible. I shall summon him now."

He then blew a shrill whistle. At first nothing happened. "Just give it a minute." 10 minutes passed by. THEN the giant tentacle monster, Fluthlu appeared. It towered over the city and the tallest of act scrapers could not even fit one of its tentacles. It roared from one of its mouths at a tiny Sollux.

"Oh shit."


	12. Chapter 12

I finally got to a computer. And i have a new idea for a Homestuck story. It will be humanstuck, with lots of pairings in it and lots of little plots. Or i also have a story involving Aradia, Sollux, and Equius. But anyways, this is my last chapter. Oh! I do have a deleted scene i may post later. leave a comment if you want to see it. It involves obnoxious singing and an epic parody. I hope you enjoyed this story and please review!

~Kolko

* * *

><p>Aradia was in Sollux's hivestem. Soda cans were littered all over the place. She then heard the door open. She jumped and whipped her head around. No one was there. The door had just creaked open. She went to the door and shut it. She then propped herself on the couch, cracked open another soda and resumed watching troll Steve Erwin handle extremely dangerous animals.<p>

She then heard a roar from outside. She sighed. She assumed it was Sollux's lusus again. He was probably hungry. She grabbed a jar of mind honey and began to journey up to the roof of the hivestem.

She looked at the jar. She always wondered what this stuff tasted like. Sollux always said not to eat it, but she was just so curious. Surely one taste couldn't hurt. She stuck a finger in the jar and tasted it. She then had an epic BLUH! reaction and decided never to try it again.

When she got to the roof she saw the mighty bicyclops cowering in fear. She went over to comfort.

"Poor thing," she said, "What could have spooked you." She then heard a terrifying screech. She turned around to find the source of the noise.

"What the fuck is that?!"

* * *

><p>Blast! Blast! Blast! More tentacles blackened and disintegrated. The larger mouth roared and screamed. Sollux dodged another tentacle while delivering another blast. But Fluthlu was determined to exterminate this red and blue pest. Sollux blasted with all his might, but he couldn't generate a big enough blast to defeat the noble terror. He was then slammed to the ground by a giant tentacle. He felt the tentacle wrap around his body. He felt himself be lifted in the air by the mighty creature. He fired off another blast. It hit the creature in the eye. He was released from the grip and continued firing. Suddenly, I giant bolder came out of nowhere and hit Fluthlu in the side of the head. Then more rocks pelted the beast and left it moaning.<p>

Sollux turned around to see the being who had come to his aid. It was Aradia. She kept hurling objects at the creature and even shattered one if its jaws.

"Aa! Thank you!" She didn't reply. She kept focused on the monster. He kept blasting Fluthlu. Fluthlu roared as another on of its eyes was sliced. It began oozing purple blood. Aradia was showing no mercy. Sollux began to feel guilty again. But then his friend was lashed across the beach by a large tentacle. She wasn't getting up. He delivered a few more blasts. He stopped blasting when he saw Aradia wrapped in one of Fluthlu's monstrous tentacles. He tried blasting the tentacle but kept missing because he was afraid of hitting his friend. _Shit! What do I do?_

"Sollux!" He turned around. Feferi was on the ground. She appeared to be holding something. He drifted down towards her. "Catch!" she called as she threw something at him. He surprisingly caught the object. It was a jar of mind honey.

"Are you crazy?!" he yelled over the destruction and roaring.

"You don't have much time! Just do it!"

"If I do i-" Feferi screamed and pointed behind Sollux. The tentacle that held the unconscious Aradia was getting dangerously close to the monster's larger mouth. Sollux quickly shot a blast inside its mouth. It screamed. Sollux opened the jar and quickly scooped up a hand full and ate it. He felt his head begin to pound. His eyes began to sizzle. He screamed in pain. A large blast was shot at Fluthlu. Then another. On the third blast it dropped Aradia. Sollux's head felt like it was going to split open. He then delivered one massive blast of psiioniic energy.

When the blast stopped, the entire area was covered in purple blood. The monster, now decapitated, fell to the ground defeated. Sollux felt dizzy. He also had a massive migraine. He looked around. He saw Feferi smiling and the guards with shocked looks on their faces. _Wait, something's missing...Aradia!_ He turned around. But she was no where in sight. He then remembered. _No...she couldn't have..._ He swiftly dove into the ocean. His head was in incredible pain but he kept diving downwards. _What's the point? There's no way I'm going to find her. But I don't want to go back up._ He swam for what seemed like forever. He then saw something out of the corner of his eye. A mess of tangled black hair. He swam towards it and recognised the curly horns. He grabbed her and quickly began swimming up. He felt the water was getting harder and harder to breathe._ My gills must be disappearing, _he thought. He kept swimming farther and farther. He then took one last gulp of water and began to use his powers to propel himself faster. His head now felt like it was getting crushed and his lungs felt like they were about to explode. He was almost at the surface. _Almost there...come on...I got two keep going._ He felt sick to his stomach. His body was in pain. He finally breached the surface. Barely conscious, he carried her to the sandy shore. He then dropped her on the beach and fell beside her. He gasped for air.

"Aa..." Sollux tried to get up but he felt too weak. He felt his eyes closing. _No! Stay awake! Get up! Aa needs help! Stay awake!_ He saw a blur of tangled black hair. Black lips curved into a smile. _Stay awake stay awake stay awake stay..._

Sollux then closed his eyes and succumbed to the fatigue. Feferi went to Aradia. She listened to her heart beat. She then put her lips to Aradia's. (AN: you thought this was going to be an arasol moment, didn't you?) She then began to suck out the water from her lungs. Seadwellers have the ability to save a drowning victim and rid the lungs of water, but most of the time, they never use it. Feferi felt the water come to an end and then spat out the excess water. When she saw Aradia was breathing, she smiled.

"Take great care of Sollux for me," she whispered. She then went to Sollux. She took his glasses out of her pocket and put them in his hand. She looked at her now finless friend and kissed him one last time. She then stood up and walked to the water. Without looking back, she dove into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Sollux awoke on the beach. He was freezing cold and sopping wet. He looked around. The sky was a midnight blue. The sun would be rising soon. He knew he should get home soon. He looked next to him. Aradia was still unconscious. She was breathing, but still out cold. He sat up. He then shook her.<p>

"Aa. Aa wake up. Aradia, please," he said. Her eyes slowly opened. "Oh thank God you're alive!"

"Sollux..."

"Aa, I'm so sorry. About everything. You were right. And I'm sorry I treated you that way. I was just such a douchebag. I'm just...I feel so awful. I don't think there's anything I can do to make it up to you," he apologised, "I really treated you like shit. And I understand if you don't want to see me again." He looked up. She was smiling.

"I missed you so much," she said. He then hugged her. Sollux looked at the ocean for a while. Feferi had saved Aradia's life. Sollux knew he really was going to miss her. Something caught his eye. There was a drawing in the sand in the shape of a heart. He smiled.

"Let's go home," he said. The two then continued back to Sollux's hive stem. Leaving behind a trail of foot prints in the sand. Some going towards the ocean, some going away. And if one looked out into the blue sky of the sun rise, they would see a figure waving to them, before diving into the cerulean blue waters.

The End

**Just kidding**

Feferi was sitting in the castle gardens. She was looking at the midnight blue of the sunrise.

"Watchin the sunrise?" said a voice. She turned around to see her now ex moirail. "You'll go blind if you do that," he said.

"What do you want?" she grumbled, "Go away."

"I figured I'd get this reaction. But I made it up to you," said Eridan.

"What did you do? Give them his address?" she snapped.

"That was temptin, but after Fluthlu um...exploded, they didn't want to uphold their end of the bargain," he said, "But I gave them a what for."

"Oh boy what did you do," she asked, "Actually, i don't want to know."

"By the way Fef, you know you forgot to feed Gl'bgolyb today," he said.

"I did?!" she panicked, "Oh no she's going to scre-"

"Don't worry, I took care of it. Like a good friend," he said.

"Moirail."

"Hm?"

"Like a good moirail." He smiled.

"Really? Thank you Fef!" he said.

"No Eridan, thank you."

The End ?


	13. Deleted scene

**You wanted the deleted scene, you're getting the deleted scene. Prepare to go wtf. Recently i have been writing two stories. One is about everyone and has little plots involving all the characters. The other is about aradia, sollux, and equius. I would like help deciding which one i should write next. until them, enjoy the deleted scene! **

**~Kolko**

* * *

><p>Deleted scene<p>

"Shollux," Feferi interrupted Eridan, "You do belong here. You fit in wonderfully. Even the snobs like you. Besides…" Music began playing in the background.

"What the fuck?" Sollux said.

"Life under the sea is way better than anything they got up there," she said.

"Oh fuck there's going two be singing, isn't there?" said Sollux.

"The lawnring is always greener

If it's seaweed in a lake," sang Feferi,

"You dream about going back there

But that is a big mistake

Just look at the world around you

Right here on the ocean floor

Such -EXITING things surround you

What more are you looking for?"

"Under the sea," the two sang,

"Under the sea

Sollux it's better

Down where it's wetter

Take it from me

Up there the lowbloods work all day

There is no time for fun and play

The fish are flying

It's so —EXCITING

Under the sea!"

"I can not believe this is happening," said Sollux getting swung into the calypso by a shark lusus.

"Down here all the trolls are happy

As there are no flaws or tricks," sang Eridan, "The lowbloods on land ain't happy

They're sad 'cause they're lowblood shit."

"But trolls in the sand are lucky," they sang, "Theyre in for much worser fate

One day when the Condie's angry."

"Guess who will be in the cake," sang Eridan.

"Under the sea

Under the sea

Nobody krill us

Cull us and cook us

It's guaranteed!

Up there nothing but poverty

Under the sea we're rich and free

We got no troubles

Life is the bubbles

Under the sea!"

Then everyone started dancing. Sollux found himself getting grinded on by the electric eels during the large music break. "Oh come on!" Mithos was having a pretty good time as well. He them found himself being spun around rapidly by an octopus lusus. "Woah…i think I'm going two be sick!" The song continued anyways.

"Under the sea

Under the sea

When the glubbing

Starts beginning

It's music to me

What do they got? A lot of air?

You can leave whatever you had there!

We are all royals

So we all toil

Under the sea

All the violet bloods

Know how to have fun

Under the sea

All the lusii here

Know how to cry here

The trolls are hotter

Under the water

Tides always sway here

Sollux please stay here

Under the sea!"

And they all ended in a fantastic pose.


End file.
